Wrong Way Cross Roads
by Lady blue 75
Summary: Have you ever felt wrongly accused? You fix the mistake... Hutch turns to look Dobey in the eye, "you know this stinks." . "One wrong name on a paper, a mistake, Starsky you were in a car wreak, your brain." . Think before you accused.. Not complete
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt

wrongly accused ?

You fix the mistake

It's already done tho

Think before you

accuse

Those harsh words

Will forever

hang

in the air

 **X. Xxx**

 **1979**

 **Prologue**

Starsky pushed the door open anger in his eyes, Hutch right behind his partner. Hutch turned to look Dobey in the eye. "You know this stinks," and he slammed the door.

Hutch caught up to Starsky in the hallway, he grabbed Starsky's shoulder and turned him around.

Blue eyes meet blue, tension in the air. "We'll fight this Starsky," Hutch pleaded.

Starsky replied. "What's the point they already think I'm guilty."

"One wrong name on a paper, a mistake Starsky, anyone could make." Hutch's eyes softened. "Your still on the meds the Doctor prescribed, for God's sake Starsk you were in a car wreck... your brain."

Starsky glared into Hutch eyes. "When will my head be right, Hutch...when, huh?

Starsky stormed off.

Hutch stood alone, he glanced around at the eyes watching. "Mind your own business."

Hutch rubbed his forehead, and he closed his eyes. He walked swiftly down the hall. Hutch made his way to his car, the blond got in and eyed Starsky softly. "You ok Buddy."

Starsky's eyes stared out the window.

Hutch turned the key as he gently pulled Starsky's face toward his. "I'm here for you Buddy." Starsky nodded as their eyes meet


	2. Chapter 2

**1978**

Starsky drove slowly on the dangerous mountain road in the Torino. Thunder was rolling in the distance, Starsky heard the low rumbled sound, black clouds had moved in fast. The wind started to gust, branches were torn from the strong trees. hail came down hard...but no rain.

Starsky turned on his windshield wipers. The brunet could barely see, so he drove cautiously. The closer Starsky drove toward home, his mind went back to his and Hutch's house. The detective had a long hard day. _To lay_ back in the recliner _would be_ _heaven,_ _his legs stretched out by the_ _fireplace._ _Hot coco...,nooooooo._

He quickly came back to reality... it had been hot, unusually hot for November. Therefore he shuddered at the thought of the fireplace. _A nice cold_ shower, _then an_ _ice cold beer._ Starsky grinned at this thought.

Suddenly! A loud crack, Starsky's head turned to see lightening had struck a tree. Black streaked down the side of the tree, a few sparks of fire danced. The hail that fell from the sky seemed to extinguish the small sparks.

The detective saw the curve he drove everyday, and approached it cautiously. Suddenly! Out of no where a car crossed the yellow line, it came straight toward the Torino. Starsky slowed down, as his foot pumped the breaks, as not to slide.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Starsky th _ought,_ _he's gonna hit me head on, and_ _there's_ _nothing I can do_. Just a two way mountain road. From the way it appeared the other person was careless. The other driver was speeding, they did not seem to want to stop.

Starsky braced himself. The car came straight for him. Everything sped up, as metal, glass, and debris flew in the air. Smoke bellowed from Starsky's car, as his head hit the windshield. Glass shattered, and pierced his skin.

His Torino flipped, and Starsky was thrown through the windshield. The Torino landed on her roof... as tires spun.

The man in the other car, his head glanced up. His eyes hidden behind sunglasses, he sat and stared at Starsky. His bumper on the pavement, cracked windshield, and a blown tire.

Somehow the other driver managed and drove away. This left Detective David Starsky, on a lonely mountain road.

The sound of silence, then the haunted cry of the loon was all that he heard in the distance. Blood dripped from Starsky's forehead, and his eyes closed, as his head fell to the side...

X. Xxx

Hutch pulled up to the record store, and walked in the door. A young girl ask, if he needed help, he answered with a smile. "Just point me in the direction of the Rolling Stones."

The blond detective grabbed the Rolling Stones vinyl, and he also grabbed a classical vinyl, Hutch walked up to the checkout.

The guy at the checkout had long blond hair, glasses, and a flowered shirt. He remarked. "Man what a combination. "You can jam out with the Rolling Stones, then you can mellow out to classical."

Hutch put the money on the counter "Rolling Stones is a gift for my partner, and I'm classical all the way."

The guy answered. "Yea man, I'm John Denver all the way, I've been told I'm his twin." Hutch glanced up... It was uncanny.

Hutch walked to his car, and checked his watch, 4:30.pm. Hutch had gotten Starsky's favorite, a pot roast for his birthday dinner. He put the groceries in, and a big bag of dog food for Tear.

When he first got Tear a black lab, Hutch had been hesitate to get a dog. The blond had worried that his job, as a detective demanded much of his time.There would not be enough time for a dog, but it did work out.

She was a good watchdog. They hiked around the woods by the house, the two detectives had bought.

Hutch noticed, a storm was moving toward the mountains. _He had to hurry before the storm hit_ , _it appeared to be a bad one._

They lived right at the foot hills, only an hour and a half away.

 **X. X. X**

Starsky's blue eyes slowly opened, he had been thrown from his car. A couple of raindrops fell from the sky, as they hit his face. He tried to get them in his dry mouth. His brain was numb, but everything in his body hurt. The first word that came out of his mouth. "Hutchhhhh."

The brunet couldn't move, confusion filled his head. His eyes stung, as everything appeared blurry. He whispered "Hutch help."

The hard impact from the other vehicle left Detective Starsky with a gash to his head, blood ran down his face. His eyes closed, as a single tear fell..perhaps for the last time.

 **X. X**

Most of the black clouds had passed, a couple of rain drops hit Hutch's windshield. Rain was in bad need up here, leaves were turning brown on the trees. Hutch saw the curve ahead, home was not far now. The blond slowly approached, for this was a very dangerous area, he respected it .

As he came around the curve, a car was flipped by the side of road. The detectives face became tense, as his jaw tightened. "What the hel!l"

Hutch's blue eyes had a look of terror... "Stark!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Present day 1979**

 **X** **X. X**

Starsky was behind the wheel of his Torino, he glanced toward his blond friend. "That day Hutch, it took a part of me, that I may never be able to get back."

Hutch lightly touched Starsky's shoulder "I'm here Buddy right by your side. What did the Doctor say?"

Starsky stared straight ahead. "The doc. wants me to talk to a neuropsychiatrist."

Hutch eyed his brunet companion, he had a concerned look, as Starsky continued. "The Doc. is going to do some further testing. Maybe change my meds, you know Hutch, I'm scared."

Hutch nodded his head. "I know pal, but I'm right here, and I'm scared too."

Starsky kept his eyes on the road. "You are."

Hutch replied. "Starsk how long have we known each other, of course I am."

 **X xx**

Starsky and Hutch pulled into Bay City Metro.

Hutch's mouth moved. "Look Starsk, there's something I haven't told you."

Starsky stared at Hutch. "Ok, tell me."

The blond became uneasy. " Well Starsk, Maggie had to be put in the witness protection program."

Starsky could not believe what his ears had just heard. "What!"

Starsky hit the steering wheel. "You mean Maggie had to change her name. Go live God knows where. Why?

Hutch's features became unsettled, he knew this wouldn't go very well. " Starsk, some how Maggie's name ended up on that report, you filled out." Hutch's words pierced his own heart. "It was a mistake."

Starsky glared at Hutch in disbelief. "What the hell! who's mistake?"

The blond detective pinched the bridge of his nose, and continued. "We would of caught the mistake Starsk but the report disappeared."

Starsky's voice barely a whisper now."Who Hutch, who would of caught it?"

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder. "Me or Dobey. We have your back Buddy."

Starsky pulled away. "I don't need babysitters, Hutch."

Hutch ran his hand through his blond hair. "Hell Starsky, I know for a fact, that you would of caught it."

Hutch pointed his finger at Starsky. "Your a damn good cop."

Starsky slammed his door and hurried toward the station. Hutch rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly followed behind his partner.

 **X. X**

Starsky sat silently and stared at his desk. Hutch came in and grabbed a cup of water, then sat down next to Starsky.

Captain Dobey walked in. "Starsky, Hutchinson, in my office."

The two detectives followed their Captain into his office, and sat down. Starsky studied his Captain. "My what a serious look you have Cap' n.

The big black man tried not to make eye contact.

Captain Dobey paced the floor.

Starsky remarked, "Come on Cap' n, it can't be that bad."

Captain Dobey eyed the floor. "I don't know how to say this."

Hutch appeared concerned. "The best way is just say it Captain."

Captain Dobey's features became harsh. The dark haired detective remarked "My what a serious look Cap'' n.

Captain Dobey glared toward them both, "Starsky, your relieve of your duties, until we hear from that Neuro...whoever."

Hutch spoke up. "Neuropsychiatrist...Why Captain?" Anybody can make a mistake on a piece of paper. That's what this is about, right."

The Captain yelled. "That's just it Hutchinson, it got out! It's going to be all over the news at noon today."

Hutch glanced toward Starsky, A worry, overshadowed his face.

Hutch put his hand toward his forehead, then stopped. His eyes dead center at his Captain.

Hutch angrily pointed toward his Captain. "That lady reporter. She came earlier yesterday, Christine... I bet she grabbed that report off Starsky's desk. Think about it the lady is always nosing around here. How else could it get on the tv that fast?"

Hutch turned and kicked the chair. "We should be out arresting her. We could charge her for stolen property in her possession."

Captain Dobey stared in disbelief. "How can you be sure of this Hutchinson?."

Captain Dobey could tell his detectives brain was clicking

Hutch thought back to earlier yesterday. "Remember Starsk, you handed her the paper on that hit and run. We ran out the door, because of the shootout."

Starsky thought. "Oh yea that new rookie, Martin was there. He had the hots for her."

Hutch opened the door. "Martin get in here."

Hutch eyed the rookie cop, he went over the incident in detail.

Starsky rubbed his forehead. "What we need to know Martin, is what happened after we left."

Martin seemed luv struck. "I ask Christine out, then she drooped the papers, Starsky had handed her on his desk. She grabbed them off his desk, then hurried out the door. I think the lady is playing hard to get."

Starsky breathed in deeply, as Hutch calmly opened the door. Martin's face beamed, as if he felt helpful for his memory.

Hutch's head turned toward Starsky. His features changed to protective, for his curly headed companion.

Dobey yelled. "Your forgetting one thing Hutchinson."

The Captain pointed his finger at Hutch. "That's my superiors daughter, Christine. I've known her father since the academy."

Hutch slammed his hand on his Captain's desk. "Were talking about your best detective. My partner, who almost died out on the street last year. Were talking about his career. What the hell, is happening here, Captain!"

Captain Dobey stopped to wipe his brow with his handkerchief. "If you can prove this Hutchinson, I will bring her in myself."

Hutch's face held a look of determination .

Starsky remarked. "My my, all this yelling for me, now it's my turn."

Starsky pointed his finger at his Captain. "Now I'm telling you Cap' n, I walk out that door I'm not coming back. You can tell your Superior where he can shove it!"

Starsky stormed out. Captain Dobey stared down. "I need his gun and badge...You think I like this Hutchinson, your both like sons to me."

Hutch now had a glint in his eye.

The Captain raised his hand in the air. "I have a boss, to answer to also."

Hutch's, features became disgusted. the tall blond stormed out, but turned around. He pointed his finger at his Captain. "You know this really stinks." He slammed the door behind him.

Hutch just stood, he rubbed his forehead, and found Starsky had cleaned out his desk.

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's arm. "Hey Starsk don't you think this is a little premature."

Starsky glared at Hutch. "They want me out, I'm out."

Hutch stared into Starsky's dark blues."Come on Starsk, let's just see what the Neuropsychiatrist has to say first."

Starsky's voice melancholy.. "You heard him Hutch, they want me out."

"Ah, come on Starsk, your appointment is tomorrow Buddy. Let's just see what the doctor tells us, ok." Hutch's voice soft.

Hutch's gentle face seemed to mesmerize Starsky.

Starsky glared down, as not to see his partners soft sky blues. "Hutch I've been a cop a long time. It's all I know, it's all I want."

Starsky reached in his pocket, and pulled his badge out. "Here I won't be needing this."

He also laid his gun on his desk, and strolled out the door.

Hutch eyed Starsky's badge. He closed his hand over the badge, as his eyes closed.

He picked up Starsky's gun, and stormed into his Captain's office. He tossed two badges on his Captain's desk.

The crease on Hutch's forehead now intense, his longish blond hair touched his black collared jacket.

Hutch put Starsky's gun on the desk. He pulled his gun out of the holster, dropped his ammunition clip in his hand. He lay his gun next to Starsky's. Then opened his hand, eyed the clip and handed it to his Captain...

The Captain's brown eyes were displeased. "What is this Hutchinson?"

The blond detective pointed his finger, his blue eyes stared into his Captain. "Starsky goes, I go" He turned and stormed out...


	4. Chapter 4

**Year 1978**

 **X. X. X**

Lightening raced across the sky,

as thunder filled the solitude.

Hail fell from the darkness

as David Starsky lay.

Cobalt blue eyes stared,

as the darkness

wrapped it arms

around him and

covered him in

loneliness.

 **X. Xxx**

The thunder was loud in the sky, as Hutch ran over to Starsky. He reached out to his partner, but he stopped. Hutch didn't touch him. What were injuries?

He saw a gash on Starsky's head, with a piece of glass protruding out.

He lightly touched his face, and pushed Starsky's dark wet curls from his eyes. He put his ear to his chest. Yes, he could hear a heartbeat, Hutch took his jacket off to put it under his partners head. Even tho Starsky was unconscious, Hutch softly voiced "I'll be right back Starsk, hang in there, Buddy."

Hutch ran back to his car, picked u the radio, This is Zebra Three, do you read. The voive responded. "We read you Zebra Three.

Hutch continued. "I'm on a mountain road, an hour and a half out of town. My partner has been in a hit and run." He paused, Hutch tried to remember, the blond put his hand to his temple.

"The name of the road is Autumn Drive. My partner is incoherent, we need help fast." The voice said, "Hold on Zebra Three"...

Hutch kept an eye over Starsky, his head was bleeding, but not as bad as he would of thought. He couldn't be sure what the extent of his injuries were yet. The blond waited, perspiration ran down his face. The voice came back., "Zebra Three."

Hutch eagerly answered., "Zebra Three here."

The voice remarked. "Zebra Three. The paramedics can not get to you, the fire has blocked their way."

Hutch lost it, "What the hell! What fire! My partners going to bleed out just laying here."

The voice continued. "Zebra Three, there are forest fires out of control, and headed in your direction"

Hutch very agitated now. "This is Zebra Three. What do you suggest I do?"

"Zebra Three, I can patch you to a doctor."

"How the hell am I" Hutch stopped and dropped the mic, as he saw a car.

He waved his arms in the air, screaming. "Help!, I need help!"

The car screeced to a stop, as not to hit Hutch. A man got out. "I'm Dr. Murray, I'm on my way out of here, we need to hurry." He walked over, checked the brunet and spoke. "It appears your friend was thrown through his windshield."

Hutch very angry now. "Tell me something I don't know!"

The doctor felt Starsky's pulse. "Well your partner is alive, but he needs more then I have here."

Hutch could not believe what he heard his shoulders slumped, as if all hope was lost.

Hutch quickly noted that Starsky's leg was twisted in a unnatural way, Hutch pulled a pocket knife out.

It had partners engraved on the handle, he remembered the day Starsky had given it to him.

 _Th_ _e day he had gotten out of the hospital, Hutch had almost died of the plague. Starsky had stayed at his_ _house so he could watch over his partner, best friend._ _Hutch had found the pocket knife_ _that lay_ _on his nightstand. It was Starsky's when he was a teen, Starsky must have taken it and had it engraved. Partners had been inscribed, with the year they became detectives at Bay City Metro, 1975. Hutch never mentioned it, he knew that's how Starsky wanted it, but he always had it in his pocket._

Hutch quickly came back from the past, he saw Starsky on the ground. Hutch quickly cut Starsky's pant leg off, exposing a bone protruding from his leg. His blue eyes turned dark, with fear.

The doctor took some galls out, he applied them to the gash on Starsky's head. He stared at Hutch. "Your partner needs pain medication or he could go into shock."

Hutch sarcastically motioned with his hand toward the bag. "Well what else do you have in your bag of tricks."

The doctor sadly remarked. "Well not much this is what I use on camping trips, Band-Aids, galls, antiseptic, and some aspirin."

Hutch became frustrated and sarcastically said, "What the hell are we supposed to do...doctor!"

The doctor stated. "That piece of glass has kept his wound clotted, well for now." Hutch could not believe what he heard. The doctor continued. "We leave it there, and hope it will stay clotted till we get back to the city."

They could not see the smoke because of the tall trees that surrounded them, but they had to hurry before the fires reached them.

Starsky seemed to come around. Hutch stared at him right into his very soul, as Starsky stared back.

The doctor ask. "What did he tell you?"

Hutch had his eyes locked with Starsky's.. "Nothing you would understand."

The tall blond bent down. "I have to get you to my car Starsk, this is going to hurt."

Hutch picked his partner up off the ground, as Starsky moaned. Hutch whispered. "I'm sorry Starsk"

The doctor commented, "Well never in my life have I witnessed someone who was wounded as bad as him, and he didn't even scream."

Hutch eyed, hard at the man that stood before him. "Just keep your mouth shut, if it does not pertain to helping my partner!"

He just shook his head, and walked toward his car, with Starsky in his arms.

Hutch made it to his car, the blond put Starsky in the backseat. Hutch grunted as he remarked. "Hey Starsk you need to cut back on the Italian food."

Starsky tried to laugh, but winced in pain. Hutch closed his eyes, as if he felt Starsky's pain.

Hutch glared at the doctor. "Get back here, take care of my partner."

The doctor scanned the area. "What about my car."

Hutch grabbed the doctor by his collar. "What about it!"

Hutch walked to the back of his car, got a shirt out of his trunk, and quickly put it on. He grabbed a light cover for his partner. Starsky ask for water, Hutch found a canteen of water on his passenger seat.

The seat where David Starsky should be.

The doctor scratched his neck. "I really need to stay here, in case someone is in need of my help."

Hutch walked heavily over to the doctor, and pointed. "Look, you said, so yourself you were headed out, and you do not have any medical equipment."

Hutch pointed his finger right in his face. "You are a professional doctor, I hope to God you are, for my partners sake. Sweat ran down the blond detectives face. "You have a patient."

Hutch stopped as to catch his breath, then continued. "Get in that backseat, you are going take care of my partner."

Hutch scanned the world, out his windshield, and ask. "How far back is your office?"

The doctor's mouth moved quickly. "An hour, we can't go back the fire. Anyway your friend needs a surgeon, I'm just an old country doctor."

Hutch slammed his hand on his dash. He thought. It' _s in my hands, if I make the wrong decision._

He whispered. "Its an hour back or an hour and a half towards town."

Hutch's blue eyes flamed in the darkness.

He stared hard at the doctor. "If my partner dies, on your watch." He just trailed off...Hutch started his car, as his foot hit the gas. They drove off with the siren full blast.

The light blazed red in the dark night.

Hutch kept his eyes on the road straight ahead.

He had to do whatever it took to keep Starsky alive.

The blond could smell smoke in the distance...


	5. Chapter 5

**1979**

Starsky lay in his bed, as he stared at the shadows, that danced on the walls. Hutch was determined to get his partner to the doctor tomorrow, and also talk to a new informant.

She wanted Hutch to come to her apartment. The woman had information on the car that hit Starsky a year ago.

 **X. X**

Hutch was up early, he made his shake, and went jogging. In the meantime Starsky got in the shower. The warm water hit his face, and wet his dark curls. He held his head down just letting the water run down.

Starsky thought, _my head doesn't even feel like my own anymore, when would it end._ Starsky got out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist _, it had been_ _a year ago to the_ _date_. The detective _had the_ _wreck._

Hutch came back from his jog, and stepped in their apartment and yelled." Time to get up Buddy." The brunet came with a towel around his shoulders. His hair dripped on his jeans, his cobalt eyes cast down.

Hutch tried to stay positive. "Ah come on Starsk it's not that bad, give this doctor a chance."

Hutch could feel Starsky's pain, with a heavy heart he walked toward the shower.

After his shower Hutch grabbed light green cargo pant and a green and white flannel shirt.

Starsky sat on the sofa, as he worked a crossword puzzle.

Hutch entered the livingroom. "That's good, work your brain Starsk."

Starsky took the crossword and tossed it on the table. "Not when you can't do it anymore."

Inside Hutch felt edgy, but on the outside he remained upbeat. "Let's go to your appointment. We don't want to be late. Dr. Yang is the top in her field Starsk."

 **X. Xxx**

They pulled in the drive and parked. Starsky breathed in deep, "Let's get this over with." They made it up to the door, Starsky noticed his reflection stared back at him. "I still look the same."

Hutch touched Starsky on the shoulder. "Of course you do, Buddy."

They both walked in and sat down. Hutch picked up a magazine, as Starsky leaned back to rest his head.

After a while, the door opened, a nurse called Starsky's name. The curly haired detective approached her.

The nurse had brown hair and was very petite, she gazed passed Starsky. Her eyes found Hutch. The nurse ask. "Are you Hutchinson? Dr Yang would like you to come also."

Hutch thought, _she's attractive, but no he would never date a nurse again, not after..._..

Hutch's thoughts abruptly ended, they were at the examining room.They stopped, the nurse moved her hand toward the open door. "You can both sit down, Dr. Yang will be with you shortly."

Hutch could not help gaze at the nurses beautiful green eyes as they melted into his. The blond detective quickly closed the door.

Starsky turned his head to the side. "Well if they call that art." A humerus feature came across Hutch's face. "That right there, is what they call modern art."

The door opened, in walked a small asian woman about five feet tall. Dark hair with gray threaded through. She had on dark rimmed glasses, as she smile at Starsky.

Starsky felt warm inside, and comfortable. His nerves seemed the settle down.

They both stood up, as the doctor introduced herself. Hutch put his hand out. "Ken Hutchinson and this is my partner David Starsky. Dr. Yang motioned for them to sat down.

They both sat on a comfortable couch, as Dr. Yang studied a chart. "Mr. Starsky, tell me what you are experiencing in your head."

Dr. Yang did not sat at her desk, rather a comfortable chair right across from Starsky and Hutch.

This made Starsky feel more at ease. "Well, lately doc. I mean Dr. Yang, I seem to have confusion and its gotten worse, I'm also having trouble sleeping."

Hutch remarked, "My partner has not been sleeping good for the passed year."

With the chart still in Dr. Yang's hand, she let it drop to her side. "You were in a car wreck a year ago and had surgery to remove a piece of glass from your head. Please may I see."

She examined Starsky's head, as she pushed his hair back from his forehead. "Yes this was a bad wound, but healed very nicely."

Dr. Yang, wrote on the chart still clinched in her hand. "What we're your symptoms after the wreck?"

Starsky appeared blank, Hutch eyed Starsky, then Dr. Yang. "If you don't mind Dr. Yang I can help."

Hutch, thought back. "Dizziness, memory loss, confusion, and pain, but after two months he seemed to be getting better."

The blond detective raised his arms. "Then a few weeks ago, Starsky got worse again. The doctor at the hospital prescribed pain meds."

Starsky handed the doctor an empty prescription bottle. He remarked, "I'm not taking this anymore. Am I Hutch?"

"Starsky only took that for two months, after the wreck." Hutch explained.

Dr. Yang took the bottle, "This is a good medication for pain."

Hutch continued. "The doctor offered meds for the dizziness and confusion, but he did not want to take anymore meds. I can't say I blame him."

Dr. Yang smiled. "This is good, now we will not have to wean you down from medications. We also now know his problems are not side effects from medications."

Dr. Yang stated. "The x rays of your brain appeared normal."

Starsky ask. "Then what's wrong with me doc? Maybe I'm just going crazy."

Dr Yang pointed out. "None that we can see, just because the human eye cannot see it, does not mean it does not exist. I do not want you driving at all. This was a very traumatic experience. The brain is telling Mr. Starsky it can not heal from this, at this point his brain does not want to."

She continued. "There are several natural herbal remedies we can use to help you sleep. The brain is very complex, we are still trying to understand. I am part of a group of scientists, we are studying the brain further hoping to find answers."

Starsky stood up and walked over to the window. Dr. Yang continued. "I could give you a prescription, but that would keep masking the true problem."

Starsky remarked. "No pills." as he sat back down. When can I go back to work?"

Dr. Yang spoke firmly. "You must heal first."

She handed him a small paper book. "I want you to work on the first chapter everyday. Once a day, then come back next week."

Starsky ask. "What good will this do?"

Dr. Yang grabbed Starsky's hand. "We will talk next week."

Dr. Yang smilled softly toward Hutch "Help your friend with this book. No more then once a day for now. Follow every instruction."

Hutch remarked. "Absolutely."

Hutch stood up and shook Dr. Yang's hand. "Thank you doctor."

Starsky shook her hand, Dr. Yang. held his hand tightly. Coffee colored eyes mingled with his colbalts. "Trust me Mr. Starsky, I have seen this before, and I have had success, with this treatment."

She let go of his hand. "If you have any questions please feel free to call my office."

Starsky forced a smiled. "Thanks doc, I mean Dr. Yang." She nodded as they left.

They stopped at the desk, and made the appointment. The receptionist handed Starsky a card, he held the card in his hand and just stared at it.

Hutch held his hand out "Here we'll put this in my wallet Starsk.

They made it to the car.

Hutch knew Starsky was confused and frustrated. "Hey Starsk how about we go after I get off work, to Huggy's. You can get that greasy hamburger you like so much."

Starsky leaned back, not a word left his mouth. They both were silent, as Hutch drove to the Dobey's house. Hutch thought it best this way, he left Starsky alone with his thoughts, about Dr. Yang's advice.

 **X. X**

Hutch pulled into the Dobey's drivway. Mrs. Dobey seemed very cheerful. "Well I have lunch all ready for you boys."

Hutch checked his watch. "I can't stay, I'm sorry. I have an appointment I have to keep."

Mrs. Dobey turned toward the kitchen. "Stay right there." She came back with a paper bag. "Here is a sandwich, tuna fish, and kale"

Hutch hugged Mrs Dobey.

She took Starsky's hand. "Don't you worry David, I have a nice salami sandwich waiting for you."

The blond detective pointed his finger at Starsky. "I'll see you after work." Hutch walked to his car and got in, he took a bite of the sandwich, as he thought, _Mrs Dobey_ _knew his_ _stomach_ , he started his car and pulled out.

The detective drove and ate his sandwich, while deep in thought. _Without_ _Starsky_ _he couldn't do the bad cop good cop routine. In case the informant decided not to talk, this may be more difficult..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...

The smell of smoke was carried by the wind,

as trees bend, then broke.

They have lived for hundreds

of years now to become

ashes carried by the

wind.

 **X. Xxx**.

 **1978**

Hutch put his foot on the gas and sped like the wind toward the city. "Come on Starsk hang in there."

The doctor suddenly spoke. "Pull over or your friend dies."

Hutch's blue eyes found the doctor with a gun to Starsky's head. "What the hell!" Hutch screamed. "Ok, ok, don't you pull that trigger!"

The doctor, watched Hutch's every move. "Slowly, that's right."

Hutch had stopped by the curb. The strange doctor pulled Starsky out of the car, while he held the gun. "Now Hutchinson you get out of the car nice and slow."

The doctor shoved Starsky to the ground, and then shot Hutch in the shoulder.

Hutch fell to the ground, but quickly got up, as the doctor started his car.

Hutch knew if he got away, Starsky would certainly die, they both would. The fire had gotten dangerously close. Starsky lay on the ground, as he grabbed his head in pain.

Hutch jumped on the car while he screamed in pain from the gun shot wound to his shoulder. The blond detective grabbed the doctor by the arm, and hit him in the face.

Hutch pulled the strange man out, the blond detective hit him hard again. The doctor fell to the ground.

Hutch tried to bring his car to a stop. The sound of tires screeched, and filled this once peaceful place. Smoke from the car and the forest fire burned his already irritated eyes, as he brought his car to a stop.

Hutch stumbled and picked up Starsky, as the brunet cried out in pain.

Hutch's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Starsk." Gently Hutch put him in the front seat.

The crazy man who claimed to be a doctor, was screaming, while he pointed his gun toward Hutch. "You can't leave me here, I'll burn, come back!"

Hutch sped off while the he starred out his rear view mirror, as the man got smaller and smaller.

Starsky's dark blues were barely open now. "Hey partner slow down, are you going to a fire."

Hutch glanced at Starsky, "Trying to get away from one Starsk" Hutch's face had black marks from the smoke, beads of sweat ran down his tired face.

Starsky saw Hutch's shoulder. "Your bleedin, partner."

Hutch remarked. "It's just a flesh wound."

Starsky's once cobalt eyes appeared glazed and dull. "Hey partner, there's two Hutch's."

Hutch stopped his car and inspected his partners head wound. He ripped a part of his shirt and wrapped it around Starsky's head.

Starsky grabbed Hutch's arm. "Hey partner two Hutch's are better then one."

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's chest. "Yea Buddy." Hutch saw a fire truck stopped, and a black and white. The blond slowly drove toward them, the detective put his hand out, that held his badge. "There's a man about a mile down the road."

The Captain walked toward him, Hutch continued. "The man claimed to be a doctor, he is armed and dangerous. My partner is badly injured, he's my first priority."

The fireman noticed Hutch's shoulder. "Your shoulder it's bleeding, Hutch glanced down. "Yea he shot me, but it's just a flesh wound."

The police officer beside him nodded. "We will check it out." Suddenly! They heard a voice. "Help me that man left me to burn, my car is out of gas." The distraught man held his hands up .

The officers pulled their guns out. The doctor pointed toward Hutch. "That's him."

The officers grabbed the man, as they put the cuffs on him. He yelled. "I'm a doctor you can't do this."

The officer nodded back toward Hutch. "We have this crazy, good luck to you and your partner."

The Fire Captain, yelled. "We have this area under control."

Hutch had his elbow rested on the open window he waved. The detective drove away while blue eyes stared in the rear view mirror, at the world he left behind.

 **X. X**

Hutch pulled over after a while to check on Starsky. He pulled the sheet around his best friend, then gave him a drink of water. Then got back on the road. "We may have lost our home Starsk. Remember when we first saw it." Hutch shook his head. "I luved it the minute I saw it."

Starsky in a low whispered voiced. "I luved it, because it meant so much to you partner."

Hutch's eyes teared up. "We may lose our home, but we still have me and thee."

 **X. Xx**

 **Hour and a half later**

Hutch pulled up at the Bay City Hospital, with his strong arms he carried Starsky inside.

Blood laced the blond detectives shirt, Hutch yelled. "Help me, my partners hurt."

A nurse ran over. "Follow me." She pointed, "That door right there, let me get a doctor."

Hutch put Starsky down on the stretcher. A man came in the room, he shook Hutch's hand. "I'm Dr. Rosenberg, what happened."

Hutch rubbed his forehead. "My partner was in a wreck. He was thrown through his windshield." Hutch took a cup of water from the nurse. "My Buddy may have a broken left leg."

Dr. Rosenberg shined a light in Starsky's eyes. "His pupils are unresponsive, how long has he been unconscious."

Hutch closed his eyes, as his hand rubbed his forehead. "About an hour."

Dr. Rosenberg eyed Hutch up and down. "Your shoulder is bleeding, nurse take him to room three."

Hutch remarked.. "I was just grazed by a bullet." He pulled out his badge. "We're cops."

Dr. Rosenberg had a firm voice. "Nurse, room three."

Hutch stated. "I'm not leaving my partner."

Dr. Rosenberg crossed his arms. "Your in a hospital, you will to be treated."

Hutch pointed his finger right at the doctors face. "Look I drove an hour and a half from the mountains with that forest fire on our butts. I'll be damn if I'm going to leave my partner, until I know he's hundred percent!"

Dr. Rosenberg pulled his glasses down "Ok have it your way, Detective Starsky took a hard blow to the head. Your partner is a very lucky young man to be alive." He moved over to the sink, and washed his hands.

Dr. Rosenberg's voice was to the point. "He has a dislocated shoulder, broken leg, and a bad head injury. It's unbelievable. We are taking him to surgery. It could be dangerous, with him being comatose."

Hutch's face distraught. "Has this been done before Dr. Rosenberg."

Lines formed around the doctors eyes. "I've done it once before with success, and yes she came through. My daughter is alive and well, up in Colorado now."

Hutch's blue eyes stared into Doctor Rosenberg's gray eyes. "Then I want you to do the surgery on Starsky."

Doctor Rosenberg told the nurse "Wrap his leg tight, so he can be moved to surgery."

Doctor Rosenberg walked toward the door, then turned. "Your partner is fortunate to have a friend like you." He closed the door.

A few minutes later...

The nurse came back and cleaned Hutch's shoulder wound. She wiped the black ash from his face and applied drops to his irritated red eyes. Hutch thanked her.

The nurse tossed the cloth in the trash. "We are moving your friend to a surgery room where we can monitor him closely."

Two orderlies came with a stretcher and lifted Starsky onto it.

The nurse covered him with a blanket. "You can follow us to the surgery room, but you cannot come in."

Hutch pointed. "Watch that shoulder, be careful his leg." Hutch had always been the mother hen when it came to careing for his partner. He stayed right by Starsky as they made there way down the hall, to the surgery room.

 **X. Xxx**

 **Later...**

Two hours after surgery

Doctor Rosenberg came to the room, and checked the monitors hooked up to Starsky.

He turned to Hutch. "That shard of glass had moved in deeper, but we were able to remove it. If the shard had not remained intact then your friend would have lost a lot more blood then he did.. The nurse cleaned it to remove all the particles of glass. That was a nasty wound.

Hutch stared at the doctor intently, hanging on every word.

Dr. Rosenberg stated. "Its fortunate you were able to get your partner here, when you did. Time was of the essence."

Hutch rubbed his tired eyes. "Doctor Rosenberg, thank you for everything."

Dr. Rosenberg remarked. "Don't thank me yet, your friend took a very serious blow to the head, I need to see how responsive he is."

Hutch's eyes moved to Starsky. "So exactly what does that mean?"

"It means detective your friend might have lost oxygen to the brain." Dr. Rosenberg stated.

Hutch could not believe what he heard, he put his hand to his head. "Are you telling me my partner died out there, but came back."

Doctor Rosenberg remarked. "We have been monitoring him and that's exactly what it appears."

Hutch could not believe what had happened. "Starsky was talking to me on the way here, he recognized me."

The corners of Doctor Rosenberg's mouth cruved up. "That's very encouraging. Your friend came through the surgery fine, I put a metal plate in to protect the leg, it will remain indefinitely." He shook Hutch's hand, "I will be back later tomorrow."

Hutch just stood, as he stared at the door, he did not even notice Captain Dobey had came in.

Captain Dobey saw the distress written on his detectives facial features. "How's my boy."

Hutch's eyes lingered toward Starsky, he raised his hand toward the door. "The doctor just informed me that Starsky died out there, alone on the street.

Hutch stared into his Captain's eyes. Starsky came back, Captain."

Captain Dobey ask. "Well what does that mean? "The blond rubbed his eyes with each thumb. "It means Captain, Starsky may be a vegetable."

The nurse dimmed the lights and stepped out, as Hutch paced the floor.

Captain Dobey's eyes moved with his blond detective. "Sit down Hutch your making me nervous."

Hutch moved toward the door. "I'm not sitting down. Why would I do that Captain?" He became silent, then spoke. "Look they have us in a glass cage." He waved his hand toward the large glass enclosure ."

Hutch put his hand on the glass. "It's like we're an exhibit." He put both hands on the glass and looked down...


	7. Chapter 7

The brain is a very complex organ.

Why are some psychic

and others not?

Why are some born psychic

and others not?

Why do some become psychic

and others not?

 **X. Xxx**

The character Bitsy is not mine, she is from a movie called Sordid Lives. (Bitsy was played by Olivia Newton John in Sordid Lives.) I felt she was a good character for my story. Starsky and Hutch...Huggy Bear..Captain Dobey are not mine.

 **X. Xxx**

 **1979**

Hutch pulled up at the apartments where he was to meet their new informant, he grabbed the microphone. "This is Zebra Three, I am at 538 East Parkway. "I will be down for about twenty minutes."

Hutch put the mic. down as he heard. "We read you Zebra Three."

The apartment complex had a shabby appearance, it was in need of a lot of maintenance. Inside the walls were filthy, the floors in bad need of a good broom. Hutch found his way to apt. # 38, and knocked on the door. " Detective Hutchinson."

He pulled his gun from his hoster, as someone slowly opened the door. The tall blond held up his badge.

The detective heard several chains being unlocked. There stood a small woman 5' 2" her skin the color of porcelain, but dark circles under her eyes. Short blond hair that was in bad need of a brush, her eyes had a sadness about them.

The one room apartment had the smell of cigarettes and cheap whiskey.

Hutch ask. "Are you Bitsy?

She eyed the tall blond up and down. "I am. My what a find figure of a man." She blew smoke out of her mouth. "Well if I knew you were the cats meow I would of dolled up, sugar." She had a very southern accent.

Hutch opened the closet, then scanned the bathroom, he reached his hand out to move the shower curtain. Satisfied that no one else was there, he put his gun back in his holster.

The woman laughed. "No one here, but me and you sugar."

Hutch grabbed a chair and sat right across from her. "You have information about the hit and run that almost cost my partners his life."

The petite woman seemed mesmerized. "My, my, those blue eyes and blond hair, you look just like a real life Ken Doll." She put her cigarette to her mouth.

Serious features covered Hutch's face. "Look lady, do you or do you not have information about the hit and run. That happened exactly one year ago."

Hold on handsome. Why the big hurry?" The woman got up, poured a drink, and held it up."

Hutch replied. "No thanks."

"Alright handsome." This stays between us."

Hutch tilted his head. "Absolutely ."

The petite blond seemed nervous. "The man who hit your partner is Henry Strong, he would frequent the bar I worked at." She hesitated. "That man is some bad news. I've never killed anyone in my life, but that man has."

Hutch ask. "How do you know this?"

The woman stopped and held her hand out, Hutch pulled out five dollars, and put it in the womans hand.

She spoke nervously. "Do you remember two years ago, the killings in San Francisco?"

The detective responded. "Yes I do, the murders just stopped. The case was closed, there was no evidence."

"That was Henry Strong." The blond woman replied.

Hutch leaned forward. "Are you sure about this Bitsy?"

"Why yes he had been drinking and started bragging about it." Bitsy pulled a picture out of her pocket. This is a picture of one of his victims."

"May I?" Hutch ask.

Bitsy held out her other hand. Hutch remarked. "I can take you in for holding evidence."

She sighed. "You drive a hard bargain sugar, I could sure use another five."

Bitsy handed him the picture. as she frowned.

Hutch studied the picture. "Does Mr. Strong remember giving you this?"

She laughed. "You need to listen handsome. "I am in...h i d i n g."

Hutch frustrated now repeated the question. "Is Mr.Strong aware, he gave you this picture?"

A frightened look crossed Bitsy's face.. "I'm not sure, Henry was passed out when I left that night. I got as far from that place as I could."

Bitsy continued. "I left San Francisco, changed my name to Bitsy never saw him again."

Hutch held the picture she had given him.

Bitsy remarked sadly, as her eyes filled with tears. "That man right there was a good kind man, his name was Owen. He owned the bar I worked at."

Bitsy continued. "I made some good money there. I had a nice house, even planted a little garden. My life was going in a good direction."

Hutch showed compassion on his face. "Until Mr. Strong murdered your boss. Do you have any idea why he would want to kill your boss?"

Bitsy nodded, no. "Money was taken from the register, but it was a week day. There was only a couple of hundred."

The detective ask. "Would Mr. Strong have been hard up for cash?"

Henry always flashed big bucks around and wore expensive clothes." Bitsy answered.

Hutch ask. "Do you know what kind of car he drove?"

Bitsy remarked. "Henry always walked, he walked with a limp. Don't know where to, but Henry was always alone."

What leg had the limp? Hutch ask.

Bitsy replied very fast. "His left."

Hutch noticed Bitsy had not even mentioned, why she thought Mr. Strong tried to end Starskys life.

Puzzlement over came Hutch's features. "Lady, How do you know Mr. Strong is responsible for my partners near death?"

Bitsy's face became heartbroken. "This picture fell out of his wallet. It's your partners car crash."

Hutch reluctantly reached for the picture. His blue eyes held a look of sorrow, as he ran his hand through his blond hair. Frozen in time was the horrible crash, as Starsky lay on the ground alone.

Bitsy grabbed Hutch's hand. "Im sorry sugar."

Hutch stood up. "Keep your doors locked."

Bitsy grinned, while tring to lighten the mood. "Well handsome I think your kinda sweet on me. I've been laying low. You won't mention it was me who gave you those pictures."

Hutch tilted his head. "Nope."

Bitsy eyed Hutch, with beautiful green scared eyes. In almost a whisper "I'm running out of money."

Hutch reached in his pocket and handed her a twenty, Bitsy rubbed Hutch's arm. "Well sugar is there anything I can do for you?"

A grin crossed the tall blond detectives face, he closed the door.

Hutch made his way back to his old Galaxy 500, he grabbed the Mic, "Zebra Three available."

An anger crossed Hutch's face. He turned the picture face down on his passengers seat. The seat where his partner should be...

 **X. Xxx**

Hutch made his way to the station. He walked into Captain Dobeys office, and he closed the door. He pulled out one picture.

He tossed it on Captain Dobey's desk. "The man who committed this murder, is the same man that tried to kill Starsky a year ago."

The Captain picked it up. "What the hell! What kind of a sick person would take a picture like this."

Hutch held disgust on his face. "Henry Strong. Oh, he's a real sick one Captain." Hutch paused. "The string of murders in San Francisco."

Captain Dobey turned the picture facedown. Mr. Strong did this. Do we have any files on Mr. Strong."

Hutch paced the floor. "I've never even heard of him Captain, the man keeps a real low profile. Minnie checked the files."

Hutch snapped his fingers. "The murders stopped just like that."

Dobey ask. "Where did you get this Hutchinson?"

Hutch just stared down.. "A little bird Captain."

Captain Dobey rubbed the back of his neck. "You know this is big Hutch."

Hutch stared into Captain Dobey's eyes. "You know as well as I do Captain, if I reveal where that picture came from. I well be on every informants black list, and endanger my informants life."

A worried look came over Captain Dobey. "Even if I give you time, what about Starsky."

Hutch closed his eyes, and rubbed his face. "He will just have to help me, I can work around this Captain."

Captain Dobey's face held frustration. "Starsky's on medical leave." He tapped his fingers on his desk. "I can give you a few days."

Hutch gave a pleaded look, as he rubbed his chin. "You know Captain this case is closed."

The big black Captain shook his head. "Ok a week and that's it."

 **X. Xxx**

Starsky and Hutch sat and waited for Huggy to bring their food. The brunet detective scratch his head. "You know Hutch I did the brain exercises in that book Dr. Yang gave me."

Hutch smiled, "Yea Buddy, how did you do?"

Starsky smiled. "I guess ok, I got Three out of five."

"That's great Starsk." Hutch remarked.

Huggy came with the food, and sat down. Hutch took a drink of his beer. "Well Starsk, I have good news, we are going to San Francisco on a case."

Starsky appeared puzzled. "What about Dobey."

Hutch stated. "It's cleared through Dobey...only Dobey.

Starsky took a bite of his hamburger. "So, mums the word."

Huggy ask. "What did you think of Bitsy?"

Hutch grabbed his veggie sandwich. "Well she seems legit."

A smile filled Huggy's big soft brown eyes. "I've known her a long time, Bisty is a good lady. Sassy, but good."

Starsky ask. "How long?"

The tall bar owner thought. "Man must be over ten years now. We went to high school together. Let me tell you when she's clean, off the booze. She is a beautiful chick."

Hutch seemed worried. "Bisty really seems scared Huggy."

Huggy scowled. "Man I tried to get her to stay here, but Bitsy's always been an independent lady."

Hutch remarked. "Her apartment smelled like cheap whiskey."

Huggy sounded frustrated. "Man I helped her beat that stuff, got her that job in San Francisco."

Starsky remarked. "Well she is alone and scared."

Hutch drank the last of his beer. " Come on Starsk, we need to go home and start packing."

Huggy patted Starsky on the back. Good to see you my friend. I'll check on getting plane tickets to San Fran."

They both grinned at their tall friend and walked out the door.

 **X. X**

Huggy picked up the phone, and he let it ring twice. He hung up then called again, that was their signal that it was The Bear.

The tall lean black man heard the phone pick up. Huggy spoke into the phone "It's The Bear."

Bitsy sounded frightened. "Does that offer still stand, I'm so scared alone Bear."

Huggy immediately answered. "I'm on my way Bitsy." He glanced at the girl behind the bar. "I'll be right back."

 **X. X**

Huggy arrived at the apartments, and knocked on her door. "It's the Bear." He heard her unlock all the chains.

Huggy walked in. "Do you think you have enough locks on your door, mama."

Bitsy's green eyes held fear. "I was so scared alone Bear." She turned and grabbed her bottle.

Huggy's face became disgruntled. "Now what do you want that cheap stuff for mama, I do own a bar."

He became serious. "In moderation girl, if your going to work at my place. You are going to clean up yourself."

Bitsy tried to smile. 'That's my Bear."

It was dark out when they made it to Huggy's car. Suddenly! They heard a mans voice. "I have a gun at her back, one wrong move."

Huggy raised his hands up. "Ok man, we're just going home. We'll be out of your way."

The man had on a ski mask. "Come on real easy, your both getting in my car."

Huggy responded nervously. "Come on man, get my wallet it's in my pocket."

The man laughed. "I don't need your money, my boss takes good care of me."

The man's car was a brand new Mercedes.

Huggy tried to stall. "Man the lady can't get in that, she's been throwing up something awful. You don't want all that nasty stuff she ate on your nice leather."

The man eyed Bitsy "Why are you so sick lady."

Huggy thought fast. "The lady went out of town, you know swimming in the,..the.. Bahamas. These creatures are living in her."

The man became shocked, as Huggy continued. "Man she has to be put in quarantine."

Huggy's features showed panic. "Man did you touch her, now you have to be quarantined."

The man stared at his hands. "I didn't touch her, man." He dropped his gun to the ground. Huggy reached down, and grabbed the gun.

Suddenly! Starsky and Hutch drove up, they got out with their guns in hand.

Starsky had a gleam in his eyes. "Well, it appears like you have this under control."

The man still held his hands in the air. Hutch grabbed the man, and put the cuffs on his wrist.

Huggy ask. "Man, how did you guys happen to show up?"

Hutch's eyes seemed amazed. "Starsky here had a bad feeling."

Huggy glanced at Starsky. "Man are you psychic now. mind you, I'm not complaining."

Starsky just shrugged his shoulders, and walked to Hutch's car.

The blond detective took the ski mask off the man, and glanced at Huggy and Bitsy. "Do either one of you know him."

They both shook there heads, no. Hutch grabbed the man. "Come on bozo."

Huggy's kind brown eyes held Bitsy. "You ok mama."

Bitsy trembled. "I guess I'm not as tough as I thought, Bear."

Hutch came back. "We need you both to come down to the station."

Bitsy shook her head, yes, while her body trembled.

Hutch put his hand on Huggy's shoulder. "See you both at the station."

Huggy held Bitsy tight. "The Bear will be there with you baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**1978**

Hutch sat beside Starsky's hospital bed, he refused to leave his side. Captain Dobey walked in with two coffees, it was going to be a long night.

The big Captain handed Hutch a coffee, then stared into his detectives eyes. They were like two blue glass marbles.

The stress had worn on Hutch, the detective felt backed in a corner. Hutch eyed his partner. He felt like time had stood still.

"If we catch the son of bitch that hit Starsky. " Hutch stood up held his hand toward Starsky. "That's not going to bring him back."

Hutch felt his arms fall to his side, as if defeated. "I wasn't there when Starsky needed me."

Hutch held his hands in tight fists by his side. "We were going to drive to the station in Starsky's car, together. I made an excuse. I wanted to pick up a record for his birthday."

Captain Dobey stated. "Then we're all guilty Hutchinson, me, you, and Huggy. We all planned this party."

Hutch put his hand to his forehead. "I feel so helpless."

Hutch walked over to the glass enclosure he ran his hand across it, remembering --Starsk-- written in red.

 **X. Xxx**

 **Meanwhile**

Starsky heard echoes in his head, a far away sound, a very familiar voice. There was a soft, but firm touch on his arm, yet it seemed so far. A warmth filled Starsky's heart. It was dark but wait, a light shined in the darkness... Hutch.

 _Starsk, I don't know what to do, you have to come back. I can't make it alone Buddy. What am I alone...Talk to me Starsk._

The room was a dark empty mass of black, _and Hutch_ felt like it was going to swallow him.

Hutch heard a tap on the glass, there stood Minnie at the window. He stepped out to greet her.

Minnie reached up and hugged him. "How is Starsky?"

Hutch rubbed his neck, his hand moved toward the room where Starsky lay. "He may be, well... Starsk took a hard blow to the head, three breaks in his leg, and a dislocated shoulder."

Concerned covered Minnies face. Hutch put his hand on her small shoulder. "The surgery went well, now we're just waiting for sleeping beauty to wake up."

Minnie grabbed Hutch's hand. "We all know how stubborn Starsky is. He will not let this get him down."

Minnie handed him a bag. "Donuts for Captain Dobey and a bagel with guacamole for you."

Hutch took the bag. "Your a doll. " He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

She stared through the glass enclosure. Captain Dobey was in a chair asleep.

Hutch smirked. "Well coffee didn't help."

The small brunette woman breathed in. "Your both exhausted...Tear did great, with my dad's dogs. She ran and played."

A sorrow overcame Hutch's features. "Our place in the mountains is gone. I can't keep her."

She squeeze Hutch's hand. "It will work out Hutch."

She sadly turned and walked away.

Hutch walked back into Starsky's room. He stood on the balcony, that over looked Bay City.

He thought, _w_ _hen I became a cop_ , I wanted to... _make a difference._

Hutch slammed his fist on the rail, he didn't even feel any pain. There was a numbness that seemed to consume him, even his brain. Huggy Bear stood and stared at Hutch. His big brown eyes, were downcast toward the floor. Huggy handed his blond friend a small wash cloth. Hutch held it to his knuckles, blood ran down his fingers.

Hutch wrapped his hand tight. In a low tired voice, that had lost all hope. "Starsky may not wake-up, and even if he does he may never be the same."

He stared at the blood on his hand. "There's nothing--damn it--nothing I can do about it!"

Huggy grabbed Hutch's shoulder. "There's always hope, Hutch."

"When I saw him laying there on the street Huggy, I thought he was already...Gone."

Huggy ask. "Is there no word on the guy that hit Starsky?"

Hutch eyed Bay City and waved his hand. "It's like trying to catch a ghost in the night."

Hutch's held the washcloth tight. "We know the paint from the car is the exact color of red as Starsky car." He hesitated, "It's like it came out of the same damn bucket."

Hutch's eyes widened, he walked quickly to the phone on the table. A voice said, "Bay City Metro."

He spoke into the phone. "This is Detective Sergeant Hutchinson. I want an APB out on a candy apple red Torino, with a white stripe from the top running down the sides."

The voice replied. "That's Starsky's car."

Hutch stated. "Just do it."

Captain Dobey became fully awake now.

Hutch sounded tired. "Its a shot in the dark Captain, I know... It's all we have.

Suddenly! Hutch felt a hand weakly grab his. He stared toward Starsky. beautiful midnight blue eyes stared back at him.

The blond grinned In disbelief. "He's awake!" Hutch dropped the phone to the floor. "Starsky, it's me Hutch."

The brunet had a weak dry voice. "I know it's you, you big lummox. How could I forget that beautiful blond face." Starsky barely whispered...water."

Hutch's tired faced became overwhelmed, the blond stood still. Hutch wouldnt take his wide blue eyes off his brunet companion. He was so excited, Starsky remembered him.

Hutch finally grabbed the water, but spilled it all over Starsky.

Huggy and Dobey stood by Hutch. Their faces alive with laughter.

They had buzzed for a nurse, she entered the room, to take Starsky's vitals.

Starsky mumbled, "I already had a bath, blondie here took care of that."

Starsky still very groggy. " Its good to be back Hutch"...

 **X. Xxx**

 **Two weeks later**

Captain Dobey sat at his desk, as Hutch came in his office.

"How does a car that matches the custom red paint job as Starsky's car, just disappear into the night Captain?"

Captain Dobey pulled the pencil from behind his ear. "How's Starsky doing?"

Hutch hesitated. "They said, he needs therapy for his motor skills." Hutch stopped. "He's not all together there in his brain Captain."

The Captain eyed Hutch. "Give it time son."

Hutch put his hands on his Captain's desk, and stared down.

Captain Dobey picked up a paper off his desk. "I have a new partner for you, his name is"...

Hutch pointed his finger at his Captain. "I already have a partner, I don't need another one!"

Captain Dobey eyed Hutch. "Hutchinson you need a partner...if Starsky."

Hutch's blue eyes meet his Captain. "Starsky-- no one-- but Starsky. Other wise I work alone!"

The Captain decided this was not the best time, so he let it go.

Hutch paced back and forth. "That nut who claimed to be a doctor, what do we know?"

Captain Dobey handed Hutch the paper. "You have an appointment to talk to him tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp."

Captain Dobey scratched his head. He's a war veteran, who thinks he's still in world war two. His real name is Dr. Broomswell.

Hutch sat down. He goes by two names. Do we know why?

Captain Dobey continued. The hospital told me Dr. Murray and Dr. Broomswell are the same man. They think Dr. Murray is another personality. The hospital also stated that you must be mistaken. Dr. Murray/Dr. Broomswell never escaped from the hospital, in fact no one has ever escaped."

Hutch stated. "Well I guess we'll find out when I see him. If its the same man or not.

Dobey remarked. "Look at this report Hutchinson. Some small chips of white paint were mixed in with the red also." The Captain looked at his detective. "You might be right."

Hutch scanned the report. "The skid marks show the exact tires. Right down to the make of Starsky's. The paint job on one of the cars is older, and the other car newer."

Hutch sat down, his eyes are a storm of ocean blue. "Merle," he stood up. "Captain that's a custom paint job on Starsky's car."

He put his hand to his head, as if he tried to remember. "if I'm not mistaken Starsky had his repainted a year ago."

Hutch eyed his Captain. "Maybe Starsky's car is not as custom as he thinks. If Merle did custom another car identical to Starsky's."

Captain Dobey pointed his finger at Hutch. "He would have the paperwork, the name of the owner."

The Captain remarked. "Well don't just stand there, go talk to this Merle."

Hutch stepped out, and closed the door.

The door opened again, the blond detective stood, as he stared at his Captain. "My car is still at the hospital, Captain."

Captain Dobey grabbed his jacket. "Come on let's go talk to this Merle."

Hutch pointed. "right there, Captain take a left."

The Captain pulled into Merle's, the two men got out of Captain Dobey's Cadillac, they heard a voice. "I'm Merle the Earl the customizing peal."

A black man walked toward them, he appeared to be 5'7" with a beard and mustache. The mechanic had a sassy walk.

Merle eyed Hutch, a unsatisfied look covered the Merle's features. "I remember, you are that blond friend of Starsky's who does not know a fine piece of machinery when you see it."

Merle stared at Captain Dobey's Cadillac. "Now that is a fine car."

His eyes met Captain Dobey's. "Now with a tune up, and a good paint job."

The Captain remarked. "I like my car just the way it is."

Hutch ask the mechanic. "Merle do you remember painting any other car, the same candy apple red with a white stripe?

Merle seem insulated by Hutch's words. "That is a custom paint job on Starsky's car, one- of- a- kind. I-am-a-artist." Merle walked off, his head held high.

Hutch pinched his nose and walked toward Merle, "Someone may have an identical car, Merle.

The mechanic turned. "Identical to my piece of art, well I may check into this." He cleared his throat, then held out his hand.

Hutch put a five in his hand. Merle seemed disgruntled. "I am a artist, not a detective." Hutch added another five.

Merle seemed satisfyed. "I will check this out."

"You tell Starsky, he is late for his tune up, the car that is." Merle laughed.

Hutch smirked. "Merle can you get a tow truck to pick up Starsky's car at the precinct."

Merle ask. "How are they both?"

Hutch remarked, "Starsky is getting out of the hospital today.

Hutch pulled his sunglasses down, handed the keys to the Torino to Merle. "She's a mess, I'll pay for the damages."

Hutch and his Captain walked to car. "Another dead end Captain."

Hutch sounded upset, as they drove off. "That's just to...I mean what are the odds Captain a car that look's exactly like Starskys. Hit him and drove off."

Dobey appeared puzzled, as they drove toward the hospital.

 **X. Xxx**

Starsky sat in a wheelchair on the balcony of his room, as Hutch and Captain Dobey walked in.

Hutch smiled "Hey Buddy, getting some sun for that pale skin of yours.

Starsky was drinking a milk shake. "The nurse, was kind enough to wheel me out here and gave me this shake."

Captain Dobey ask. "How do you feel son?"

Starsky laughed. "Im in no pain. I feel great, but I want to go home."

Hutch smirked. "Well, you look like your filling no pain. How many pain pills, Starsk."

Starsky tried to focus. "Oh I don't know, my nurse gave me four, maybe five, six. By the way her name is Rose."

He motioned for Hutch to come closer. "She gave me a shot." Starsky pointed to his butt and laughed.

A nurse walked in, she had wavy red hair, around fortyish. She spoke with an Irish accent. "Detective Hutchinson, I gave Detective Starsky two of these pain pills." She handed the bottle to Hutch.

Starsky reached up and grabbed the bottle. "These are incredible partner."

Hutch smiled, as he took the bottle from Starsky. "I have a feeling your not going to need anymore today Starsk.

The nurse commented. "I also gave him a shot for pain, so no pain pills until tomorrow morning."

Captain Dobey smiled at the nurse. "We'll be sure Sergeant Starsky is in no pain nurse."

The Captain laughed and shook his head, as he walked toward the door.

She remarked. "Please do, he has been such a good little patient, a joy to be around."

Starsky held her hand and kissed it. "You my lady, are my Wild Irish Rose."

Hutch pushed Starsky out of the room. "Come on Romeo."

They got off the elevator, and walked into the basement garage. They made there way to Hutch's car.

Starsky sounded upset. "Where's my car?"

Hutch remarked. "She's with Merle, he's taking good care of her."

Starsky became heartbroken. "She's not to banged up, is she Hutch?"

The blond replied. "Nothing Merle can't handle."

Starsky slurred his,words. "I, l , Iuv Merle, Hutch."

Hutch tried to get Starsky out of the wheelchair, without hurting him. "Hutch, I luv you hmmmm, t t the most"

Hutch stopped. "Starsk, you have to help me partner."

Starsky grinned at Hutch. "Anything for my pal, your my pal Hutch."

Hutch smiled. "I'm going to lower this bar. Can you try to slid into my car?"

Starsky laughed. "I luv your car Hutch, even if it is a junk heap. Hey, Hutch let's go see Merle."

Hutch was finally able to get Starsky in his car. "I don't think that's a very good idea Buddy. Once Merle gets a look at that car of yours, well."

Starsky ask. "Hutch, is Merle mad at me for banging my car up?" The brunet tried to keep his eyes open.

Hutch ran his hand through his blond hair, then to his eyes down to his mouth. Hutch eyed Starsky, his sky blues wide.

 **X. Xxx**

Hutch pulled up at Venice Place he had gotten an apartment for them both. Their home in the mountains had been destroyed.

He had been fortunate to get his old apartment back. Hutch had Starsky back in the wheelchair and inside, in a short time.

Hutch put Starsky in bed, and pulled off his blue Adidas.

Starsky grabbed Hutch's wrist. "It's time for my pills."

Hutch laughed. "No Starsk you already took your pills."

Starsky laughed. "Oh yea, let's have a beer Hutch, like old times"

He tucked the blanket around Starsky. "When you get better Starsk, I will take you to Huggy's to celebrate. Then you can have all the beer you want."

The brunet groggily mumbled. "Your my pal Hutch."

Hutch heard the phone ring. It was Captain Dobey. "Hutch, Merle ask that you call him, he doesn't sound to happy... How's Starsky?"

Hutch yawned. "I finally got him to sleep Captain."

Captain Dobey stated. "Get some sleep Hutch, you sound terrible."

Hutch hung up then dialed Merle's. The mechanic picked up the phone. "This is Merle the Earl the customizing pearl."

The detective sounded groggy . "Hey Merle, this is Hutch."

Merle talked into the phone. "I have what was once Starskys beautiful piece of art, that I created myself." There was a silence for a moment. "Not this piece of twisted metal, that I see right before my own eyes."

Hutch knew he had to play this strategically. "Ah come on Merle, when I saw Starsky's car. Do you know what I thought?"

Merle answered. "Yea, garbage belongs with garbage."

Hutch remarked. "No sir., "There's only one man who can fix Starsky's car, and turn it back into a fine running piece of art, Merle."

Hutch pause, as he listened. He heard Merle clear his throat. The mechanic proudly said, "His car will be as good as new, in fact better. Merle the Earl is on the job."

Hutch remarked. "I knew I could count on you Merle." as he hung up.

Hutch went to the refrigerator grabbed a beer and sat on the balcony. It seemed so bare without all his plants. He had many of them for years, some were rare, they would be hard to replace.

Hutch slowly fell asleep from fatigue. Thirty minutes passed, as a knock on the door, woke him.

Hutch thought, _what now,_ as he stumbled his way to the living room, and opened the door.

There stood, Minnie, Huggy, and Captain Dobey, with a wheelbarrow full of plants...

 **X. Xxx**

 **Authors Note...**

Thank u to everyone following my story, and thank u for the reviews. It's a joy to write, and bring these characters to life.

Starsky and Hutch lasted four seasons. It should have gone on for many more, but it was still at the top when it came to an end. :) ...

Anyone who knows Starsky and Hutch, will recognize some of the saying from other episodes I tossed in the mix.

When Hutch remembered the glass enclosure, Starsky had written --Starsk-- in red lipstick That was the episode, when Hutch was dying from the plague. Hence, the name of the episode... The Plague. Starsky wanted Hutch to know that he had been there, and he is there in spirit...


	9. Chapter 9

1979

Sky blue eyes locked with those cobalt blues.

Unspoken words only they could understand.

He bent down to whisper,

to the man he called brother.

I'm here Starsk.

I'm here...

X. Xxx

The tall blond paced the floor his hand on his forehead. Hutch waited for information on the man they apprehend. Starsky sat in a chair with his eyes closed. Hutch stopped, and stared intense at his partner.

Starsky's eyes opened. "I saw him."

Hutch stopped. "Who, Starsk." His brunet counterpart had glazed over, dull gray blue eyes.

"The killer." Hutch bent down, eye to eye contact. "Where Starsk?"

Starsky sounded distraught. "Just now, I saw him walk away with a limp, and blood dripped from his hand."

Hutch became concerned. "Its been a long day Starsk. We both need sleep."

Starsky continued. "A black cape, like in the old days. A hat of some sort."

Starsky stared at his blond partner, his voice trembling. "He's here in Bay City."

Minnie walked in. "An APB, on a man with a dark cape, and he wore a hat. Maybe like the old top hats. He walked with a limp, he was seen leaving the scene of a murder."

She handed them each a sheet and walked out.

Hutch's eyes were wide like blue hurricanes spinning out of control. She handed him not one, but twos sheets. One was the sketch Minnie had done from Bitsy's description. The other was a sketch from a description a witness had provided of the killer that had fled the murder scene. Hutch held them side by side, they were identical. Hutch muttered. "Henry Strong."

The door opened, and in walked their Captain. His face appeared tense as he eyed his two detectives and scratched his head.

He sat down at his desk. "The man you brought in is the son of Police Chief Adam's." The blond and brunet detectives glanced at each other, then back at their Captain.

Captain Dobey tossed the report on his desk. "I've known the Police Chief a long time. That man has been decorated for apprehending mob leader Joe Cordell. Not to mention he was here when you two were decorated, Sergeant First Class."

The blond whistled, and eyed Starsky. His eyes had a, oh shit look about them.

Hutch ask his Captain. "Well, do you want me to talk to him?"

The Captain tossed his pencil on his desk. "We're both going to talk him, his flight lands here tomorrow, 9:00 am" The Captain hesitated. "He's meeting us here 10:00 am sharp."

Hutch put his hand on his Captain's shoulder. "I'm sorry Captain."

Dobey scratched his head. "Go on get out of here, Starsky you get some sleep tonight." He paused. "Hutch 10:00 am sharp."

The blond detective put his hand to his forehead as if he saluted and closed the door.

Captain Dobey walked over to the water cooler, and poured himself a cup of water. The Captain sat his desk, and thought. How do I tell a Chef of Police, best friend, and colleague, not to mention the God father to my children. How do you say your son is a two bit hood?

X. Xxx

Hutch parked his car at Venice Place, and read the APB sheet. "That's crazy a black cape, and top hat, these crazy people."

Starsky became disgruntled with disbelief. "You think I'm nuts." He slammed the car door.

Hutch put his hand to his head, the detective did not believe what had came out of his own mouth.

Hutch walked inside to find his partner had laid down with his eyes closed.

Hutch bent down. "I'm sorry Buddy, I just didn't think."

Starsky kept his eyes closed. "That's ok partner, if I was on the other end. I would think you were nuts."

Hutch grabbed his partners hand. "Maybe Dr. Wong will, have a solution for the visions."

Starsky grabbed Hutch's hand. "It's not your fault partner." Starsky sounded tired. "I'm gonna to rest for a minute."

Hutch stepped out and left the door cracked.

Hutch lay down on the couch and thought, Starsky had seen exactly what the APB had described, before they had even seen the sheet. How is that possible?"

Hutch's eyes got heavy, it was not long before he to was sound asleep.

The hours passed in the night. Far away screams could be heard, in the darkest part of hell. Crimson washed on the walls of an unknown place, and a woman with a British accent begged for her life. The darkness swallowed her to a place where the sun never shined.

Starsky woke, sweat poured from his face, as he saw a black cape blowing in the wind. The shadows of death clung to the dark figure, as it disappeared in the night.

Hutch woke, but tried to go back to sleep, it was useless. He walked to his old room where he had insisted his partner would sleep.

Hutch saw perspiration on his Starsky's face, he shook him. "Starsky, it's ok I'm here Buddy."

Starsky woke to the sight of blond hair and blue eyes staring at him, in the blackness of the night.

Starsky scanned the room with frightened eyes, then back to Hutch.

The next morning

Hutch opened the front door to find Starsky up as he worked on the brain exercises the doctor had given him.

Hutch held a bag in his hands, he pulled out a cinnamon bear claw, and handed it to his partner.

Starsky smiled. "Thanks Hutch what did you get."

Hutch held his up proudly. This here Starsk is a kelp baguette.

They were silent while they ate. What happened in the night still gripped Starsky tight.

Hutch put his black jacket on. "Time to go Starsk."

Starsky shrugged his shoulders . "I'm not going anywhere."

Hutch knew he did not want Starsky alone, so he had a plan, "Oh I forgot to tell you, Huggy needs help at the bar this morning."

Starsky became grumpy now. "Gee, thanks for volunteering, me!

X. Xxx

Hutch dropped Starsky off at The Pitts. "I'll be back at 1:00 to take you to your doctor's appointment."

Starsky waved to him. "Go on get out a here."

Hutch drove away, he felt like he should not leave Starsky, but he had no choice in the matter.

Starsky limped the best he could, into The Pitts, and saw Bitsy, as she tried to lift a box to heavy for her small frame.

Starsky grabbed the box. "Here let me get that for you." Bitsy pointed toward the bar, as she walked over to where he had placed the large box.

The little blonde eyed the brunet. "You must be Starsky, your partner spoke highly of you." Starsky just smiled. Bitsy with her heavy southern accent continued. "My, my, Hutch didn't tell me how handsome you were, tall, dark, and stormy blue eyes."

A sudden rush of red filled his face, as his head glaced to the floor. A smile escaped his lips.

Huggy strolled in. "Glad you could join us today my friend. I have a load of big boxes in back of the store."

Starsky frowned. "Let me guess, you need my muscle to bring them in." Huggy smiled. "Well, thank you for offering my friend."

Bitsy started wiping down the bar. Starsky went toward the back and opened the door to the ally.

She watched Starsky strut away, partially limping. "Call if you need me sugar." He grinned, and turn toward the back.

Starsky turned to pick up a box, and eyed the long ally it was covered with a blackness. Even the morning sun could not reach it.

A chill ran down his spine, something evil had filled this place. Perhaps in another time. Starsky felt the dark ally, it called to him. He saw the dark figure, his black cape blowing with every curve as the wind touched it.

The brunet grabbed his head in pain, as the dark figure turned and fled into the darkness. Starsky's eyes faded, as he fell unconscious to the ground.

X. Xxx

Hutch sat by his unconscious friend his curls scattered on the white hospital pillow. Hutch had his hands on his face, as he rubbed them downward, and let them drop to his side. His eyes on Starsky, the detective did not understand what it all meant.

Dr. Yang came quietly in the room. "Detective Hutchinson." The blond looked up, and stood to greet the doctor.

She reached out "Please follow me, I have something to show you."

Hutch stared down at Starsky. Dr Yang in her gentle voice. "He will be fine he is sedated, a nurse is coming to take his vitals."

Hutch followed the doctor out of the room. They walked down the hall where Dr. Yang placed a brain scan for them to view.

Dr. Yang pointed to a area on Starsky's brain. She stayed in one area longer. Dr. Yang explained. Your friend is experiencing pain from a few small fragments of broken glass, lodged in his brain."

She continued. "The fragments of glass migrated deeper into your friends brain."

Hutch felt lost and did not say a word. He turned and walked silently back to Starsky's room.

Dr. Yang arrived at Starsky's room. Hutch stood by his brunet partner. Lost in deep thought, as if a movie reel had played in his head. Years of memories they had spent together, good times and bad.

The words left the blonds mouth bitterly. "What the hell! What's happening here."

The door opened, a women with brown hair, and glasses walked in. "Something not very good, I'm afraid."

She walked toward the blond. "I'm Dr. Rose, and you must be, Detective Hutchinson."

Anger rose in the Hutch's voice. "Why was this not removed the night I brought him to the emergency room."

She reached out to shake the blonds hand. "Detective I'm sorry, but when your partners wound was cleaned. Tiny fragments were unseen, even by our brain scan."

Hutch locked straight into Dr. Roses eyes. "You mean to tell me, those pieces of glass have been in Starsky's head." He eyed her in disbelief. "For the past year."

Hutch raised his head toward the ceiling, and closed his eyes. He went toward the sink, and put his hand in the water. He splashed it on his face.

Then Hutch walked toward the open window, and put his hand on the wall. Hutch appeared angry and sacred. "So life goes on."

Dr. Rose tried to ease his fear. "I will do the surgery to remove the fragments. Fortunately they are contained to a small area."

Dr. Yang grabbed Hutch's hand. "If they had not grouped together. The brain scan never would have detected them, this is a blessing."

The small Asian doctor ask Hutch to sit down. "Every minute we wait, the fragments keep moving. Does Mr. Starsky have a relative to sign the consent forms."

Hutch looked down and thought. A year ago Starsky's brother had been killed, at the hands of a couple of punks in a high profile syndicate. Starsky's brother had gotten involved with them. He always seemed on the wrong side of the law. Starsky's mother had to pay the price for her son's mistakes.

She was in the witness protection, as far as everyone knew she had been hit by a stray bullet. She died instantly. Only he and Starsky knew the truth, but they did not even know her whereabouts.

Hutch's blue eyes found Starsky, then Dr. Wrong. "I'm the only family he has."

Dr. Yang took Hutch's hand and put it into Doctor Roses hand. "Then you must make the decision."

Hutch sat down, so he could be eye level with the small Asian Doctor. "Let me get this straight. If we do not do the surgery he slowly loses function of his brain, and eventually dies. If we do the surgery he could still lose function of his brain and." Hutch stopped, as he put his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

Dr. Yang covered her hand over Hutch's. "Or he could live, with a brain that functions correctly."

Hutch ask. "Can I have a minute with him?"

Dr. Yang nodded. "We will be in the hall if you need us."

Dr Rose and Dr. Yang walked into the hall. Dr. Rose, eyed the small Asian doctor. "Can't we get a court order so we can do the surgery."

Dr. Yang meet her young eyes,. "Remember what I taught you, patience. Mr. Hutch must be alone with his friend to find the answer he seeks."

Hutch paced the floor. "What do I do partner?" He sat on Starsky's hospital bed. He laid his head on Starsky's chest and listened to his heart beat. A few minutes passed, Hutch opened his eyes. "There's only one way to go, Starsk and I'm taken it. I know you would want this chance."

Hutch came out, his steel blue eyes seemed tired, but confident. "There's only one way to get Starsky back. Dr. Rose will you do the surgery to save my partners life."

She took his hand in hers. "I will do everything I can." She quickly walked away.

Dr. Yang smiled at Hutch. "You made the only decision we had. Now I will show you where you can meditate. "She continued. "Come with me, I will show you where I go."

Hutch followed her down the hall, and out a door that lead to a garden.

Dr. Yang put her hand out. "You can sat here in silence with your thoughts."

Hutch gazed at the beautiful garden, flowers bloomed, moon flowers, a Ruby moon vine. Jasmine trailed the pathways with their beautiful scent.

He found a place by the flowers, and closed his crystal blue eyes...


	10. Chapter 10

Wrong Way Cross Roads... Author: Lady Blue 75...Beta Reader: Nancy...Thank you my friend.

Disclaimer : I don't own Starsky and Hutch, nor Huggy Bear...Captain Dobey...Nope...I luv to hang out with them, tho... Great guys...

X Xxx

1978

Rose Park Hospital

Hutch pulled into Rose Park Hospital, where the man who claimed to be a doctor was hospitalized. The detective opened the door and held it for a woman that was coming out.

Hutch stood at the information booth. "I need the room number to a Dr. Harvey Broomswell."

The older woman never even glanced up at Hutch, she kept typing. "No visitation for Dr. Broomswell today."

Hutch took out his badge." Detective Hutchinson, I have an appointment with Dr. Broomswell."

The woman became disgruntled. "Room 222. Why can't you people leave that poor man alone?"

Hutch hesitated, squinted his blue eyes, as he slanted his head forward. "What are you talking about Miss?"

She stopped typing and raised her head which displayed silver hair pulled in a tight bun. Her eyes peered through bifocals. "The detective that came yesterday, left poor Dr. Broomswell just shattered."

Hutch tilted his head, with wonder. "What do you mean?"

Frustration set in and the woman's features displayed a harsh demeanor. "Dr. Broomswell was scared to death. Why can't you officers leave that poor man alone?" Whatever your questioning him about happened a long time ago, his head is not right anymore. Let me tell you Detective Hutchinson, he used to be a darn good doctor."

Hutch asked. "May I ask how you know this, Miss?" He eyed her name tag. "Miss Eva."

The lady glared at the tall detective. "I was his head nurse for years. He was a mighty good man, still is. One time, he gave an old homeless man the coat off his back."

Hutch started to leave, and then turned. "What was the name of the detective?"

She scrolled her finger down a list. "Detective Bruce Wayne."

Hutch glared at the woman with disbelief. "What?" The rigid jaw that formed was a distinct indication he was annoyed. "Why, would you not question that? Did you even look at his ID? badge? Did it say Batman?

Hutch held back the colorful language that plagued his thoughts. He reminded himself this was an elderly woman and he wasn't on the streets. The detective held his tongue and stormed off.

Hutch found room 222. His eyes found the same lunatic that was on the mountain road. The man stood on the balcony smoking a cigar, he stood about 5' 6" his salt and pepper hair was cropped short.

The report Hutch had read stated, Broomswell had been a doctor In the United States Army. While standing in front of a medical tent, a sniper gunned him down. The Platoon was ambushed; Broomswell and one other were the only survivors. The hospital records stated Broomswell had never escaped...as long as the doctor had been at Rose Park Hospital.

Hutch abruptly spoke. "Dr. Broomswell."

The man tossed his cigar over the balcony, and turned. Hutch walked toward him, the detective put his hand out, but the man did not return the kind gesture.

Hutch withdrew his hand. "I'm Detective Sergeant Hutchinson. I presume you are Dr. Broomswell, Private First Class?"

The doctor eyed the detective from head to toe. "Depends on who's asking? You look like a German spy, Sergeant.

Stunned by the remark he raised his hand and grazed a wisp of neatly combed longish blond hair, that brushed the collar of his white shirt.

Hutch placed his hand on his chest. "No sir, I'm one hundred percent red blooded American, born and raised in Minnesota."

The doctor stared hard at Hutch, and then proceeded to salute the blond Sergeant. Hutch's face held a look of dignity as he raised his hand to his forehead to form a salute. It was obvious the doctor thought Hutch was in the military.

Lines formed around the doctors eyes. His face radiated with enthusiasm. "I'm an old Minnesota man myself. What part of Minnesota are you from, Sergeant."

Hutch put one foot on a chair and tied his shoe. "Duluth."

The doctors mouth curved up on each side. "Well, I'll be, I was over there at St Paul. What do you know about that, we were practically neighbors?" The doctor put his hand out and shook Hutch's hand. "Im Dr. Broomswell, glad to meet you Sergeant Hutchinson.

Hutch's sky blues followed Dr. Broomswell closely, as he thought. This man doesn't seem to remember me from the accident, or that he tried to kill both me and Starsky. Not to mention, the man tried to steal my car.

Hutch asked. "Dr. Broomswell, do you recall a car accident involving a red Torino with a white stripe on the old Autumn Drive Road? This would have been located at the foothills of the Sana Rosa Mountains."

He raised his eyebrows in question, his blue eyes directed toward the doctor. Perhaps you remember a red vehicle that hit the Torino?"

The Dr. Broomswell eyed Hutch suspiciously. "No sir, I have been stationed at this post for years. You should know I'm not allowed to leave until my paperwork arrives."

Hutch tried to help him remember, he grabbed a chair and straddled it. His legs seemed too long for the small chair. "A man or woman hit my partner and left him for dead."

Dr. Broomswell just seemed to stare off in the distance, and then smiled at Hutch. "You know I like you son, I mean Sergeant. Now what did you ask me?"

Hutch was annoyed; he stepped closer to the Dr. Broomswell "His steel blue eyes locked in on the man that stood before him. "Look, someone almost ended my partner's life. You doctor were shooting at me. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I sure as hell am going to find out!"

A nurse entered the balcony; her red hair was cropped short in a pixie. The nurse appeared to be athletic, lean, and tall. "Time for your pills, Dr. Broomswell"

The doctor stared at her, "I've never seen you here before. You must be a German spy."

She rolled her eyes. "German spy? I would make more money if I was a spy. Take your pills so you can sleep." She handed him a small white container of pills.

The once doctor now a patient, took the cup and swallowed the pills. The nurse took one glove off then the other. The amused nurse tossed the paper cup in the trash, along with the gloves.

Her voice was stern as she fixed her eyes on Hutch. "Visiting hours are over."

Hutch remarked to the nurse. "I'm not done here."

The nurse put her hand on her hip, as she stood. "You're done when I say you're done."

Hutch stood up towering over the nurse. He pointed his finger at her. "Look nurse Crab Tree I said, I'm not done here." He pulled out his badge.

The nurse angrily stood closer. "One, my name is not Crab Tree, two I don't care if you are some hot shot Detective Sergeant First Class. Visiting hours are over, hospital regulations."

Dr. Broomswell asked the nurse. "Is my twin brother here?" She became nervous; the redhead tapped her fingers on the door frame.

This grabbed Hutch's attention, but he remained even-tempered. His intense sky blue eyes told a different story though. Hutch nonchalantly ask Dr. Broomswell, his voice calm. "Twins, identical twins?"

Dr. Broomswell answered. "Except for the color of our eyes." Hutch stared at the doctors eyes they were brown.

Suddenly Dr. Broomswell fell to the floor. His whole body twitched and his eyes rolled back, foam along with the pills came from his open mouth. The nurse bent down she pulled a syringe out of her pocket, and jabbed it quickly in the doctor's heart.

She glared at Hutch. "Don't just stand there."

Hutch quickly went to the hallway and yelled. "We need a doctor, now!"

She quickly forced the pills back down his throat, an evil grin formed on her lips. The nurse's eyes became black slits, as the doctor's heart stopped beating.

The nurse quickly scaled down the balcony, leaped, and hit the grass. She ran to a car that waited hidden in the trees.

"Is my dear brother dead?" A deep low gruff voice ask.

The nurse lit a cigarette that dangled from her mouth, "Your brother is dead, I gave him a deadly combination of pills and a shot dead center to his heart. It's that blond detective I'm worried about. He's smart, real smart, and gorgeous."

The man eyed her with his gray eyes. "You're gorgeous without that red wig on and those dorky glasses, Velvet."

"It's a disguise Henry." She remarked, and blew smoke in his face. "Look, no one can tie us to the brunet detectives, near death car crash. Let's get the hell out of this town."

Henry became annoyed. "Get it through that thick skull of yours; I don't get paid till curly top is dead!"

Velvet had annoyance in her voice. "What are you doing just sitting here; let's get the hell outta here! The cops will be on the way."

Henry laughed. "I'm playing a game of cat and mouse, with a certain blond detective."

Hutch came back with a young intern. The intern bent down. Hutch noticed a car idling in the parking lot below the balcony.

Velvet waved to Hutch. "Goodbye gorgeous." A monkey mask covered the drivers face. Hutch's mouth dropped, as the car sped off.

The intern sadly announced. "Time of death 11:15 am."

Hutch lowered his head, as he closed his eyes. Then opened them to stare back at the car now far in the distance. "Damn!" Hutch rubbed his eyes, and then trailed his hand down his face to his mouth. "Where is a phone I can use?"

The orderly pointed toward the phone in the room.

Hutch lifted his hand toward the descended man on the floor. "This is a murder scene now, leave the body, and do not touch anything."

Hutch grabbed the phone and dialed, as he heard a voice on the other end. "Captain, this is Hutch. I need an APB out on a beat up beige 1973 Ford Galaxy 500, heading west bound on Walnut Drive.

The Captain sounded annoyed. "Hutchinson is this a joke, that's your car."

Hutch replied. "No joke Captain, there has been a murder; I'm here at Rose Park Hospital.

The Captain's voice was rigid. "I'll be right there Hutchinson, with a forensic team."

Hutch walked back out to the balcony, his hand rubbed each corner of his mouth. His eyes trailed downward to the floor, there lay the small white cup. The detective grabbed gloves from a dispenser that hung from the wall.

His eyes strayed over to the door frame. Hutch's mouth formed a sly curve.

Got you sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11

Author : Lady Blue 75

Beta reader : Nancy...Thank you my friend

 **X. X**

Their blue eyes embraced for a moment.

A moment frozen in time.

Frozen for only

a short

time.

 **1979...**

 **X. X**

The left wing of Bay City General Hospital was a beautiful sanctuary. Stain glass had been crafted to adorn the large windows. When the sunlight shone through, a kaleidoscope of colors danced on the plants and flowers. On top the sanctuary crystal clear skylights had been placed, to add warmth for the tropical plants.

Among this beautiful sanctuary...

Hutch sat with his head down, legs crossed in the lotus position His elbows rested on his knees. He wore a comfortable white yoga suit, which resembled a karate suit. The garden at Bay City General Hospital had become a peaceful sanctuary.

Thoughts swirled throughout Hutch's mind. Would Starsky make it? Would he be the same ole Starsk? The car that hit Starsky was never found. The red headed nurse and the driver in the monkey mask...never found. Hutch rubbed his face. The detective couldn't wrap his head around it all. Too many unanswered questions, and the puzzle still did not fit. Hutch had been on edge, so meditating in the garden is what he needed.

Captain Dobey walked in the garden. Hutch had his eyes closed. The Captain cleared his throat loudly. "Dr. Yang said I should come here to meditate, I don't know how to meditate."

Hutch smiled as he waved his arm around the garden. "Just sit among the garden, Captain."

Captain Dobey scanned the garden. "I'm not going to sit on the ground, cross my legs and chant."

Hutch remarked. "Captain, there's a bench."

Captain Dobey sat down. His eyes gazed at the beauty of the garden. "Well this is beautiful. What smells so fragrant?"

Hutch pointed his finger. "That's Jasmine. See with the white flowers, Captain."

Captain Dobey admired the flower. "Beautiful, just beautiful."

They sat in the quite serenity of the garden. The detective broke the silence. "Captain, who was Dr. Murray? The twin brother or was it Broomswell himself?"

Captain Dobey sat and thought. Then in his graveled voice he stated. "The hospital stated there was no record that Broomswell escaped."

Hutch stood up and paced the floor, Suddenly he stopped. His blue eyes were dazed, he stared dead center into his Captain's serious brown eyes. "There's no record, that's the key Captain. The girl at the hospital stated, No Record." Hutch appeared deep in thought, and ran his hand though his blond hair, frustrated.

Captain Dobey spoke softly. "Son, don't do this to yourself. You've been under a lot of stress the past year, hell we both have.

Captain Dobey asked. "Why would anyone go through all that trouble to break Broomswell out? Why would they try to kill Starsky, you, or anyone for that matter? It doesn't make since, Hutchinson."

Hutch had irritation in his voice. "I sure as hell am going to find out, Captain! I'm gonna start by finding that girl at Rose Park Hospitals front desk. The girl said she was at the hospital, working her way through medical school. She's the one that stated there's no record that Broomswell escaped. She seemed nervous. She kept eyeing the hallway."

"Do you think she was being watched?" Captain Dobey asked with tension in his voice.

"I think she was trying to tell me, the good Dr. Broomswell had escape. She was scared Captain! Damn it, why did I not see this until now."

Hutch sat back down, as not to disturb the other guests. He spoke in a low but agitated voice. "He, she, whoever, is playing games with us. Wait a minute Captain, this person knew what time Starsky came home. Hell, they also knew I would, come home later." Hutch's mouth dropped, as he put both his hands in the air. "They've been watching us. It's someone we know. Someone...who was invited to Starsky's birthday."

 **X. X**

Dr. Yang walked in, she appeared tired, but at peace as she grabbed Hutch's hand. "Detective Starsky made it. Your friend has a strong will. He has been moved to recovery. His vitals are unusually strong. We will watch him closely, but I believe Detective Starsky will make it. Time will tell how Detective Starsky's brain will function. In 30 minutes, I will personally take you to him."

Hutch reached out, and shook Dr. Yang's hand. "Thank you Dr. Yang I do have two questions. The visions Starsky had been seeing, will they stop now? Hutch hesitated. "Also after Starsky recovers, would it harm him in any way to ask him about the car accident?"

Dr. Yang remarked. "We will have to wait. Some keep the visions indefinitely. Others, they never returned. Then there are those, the visions stay for months, years, and then one day they wake up and the visions are gone. "Dr. Yang clasped her hands in front of her. "It would be in Mr. Starsky's best interests, to allow him at his leisure to discuss the car crash. She walked away then turned, " I will return in thirty minutes."

Hutch put his fist in the palm of his hand, in a furious tone. "I'm going to catch those sons-of-a-bitch's who did this to Starsky. If it's the last thing... I ever do. We've missed something, Captain." Hutch raised his hand. "Who did we invite to Starsky's birthday? How many?

"Hey Blondie, Captain. You need the list. The Bear will deliver." Huggy smiled.

Hutch turned to see Huggy Bear, as he walked toward them. "That's right you made that list, Hug."

Captain Dobey asked. "Do you think you can find it, after all this time Huggy?"

"We are talking about The Bear, Captain. Anything and everything is kept in my safe. Now how is our favorite curly headed boy doing?"

Huggy listened intensely, as Hutch informed him how well Starsky had done through surgery. A wide grin covered Huggy Bear's face, his soft chocolate eyes smiled.

Captain Dobey remarked. "Well only one person can go into recovery, so I'm going to go grab lunch."

Huggy put his arm around the Captain's shoulder. "How would you like one of Huggy Bear's deluxe rib eye steaks, on the house, Captain, my good man?"

A grin formed across Captain Dobey's face. "Well that's an offer I can't refuse, thank you, Huggy."

 **Thirty minutes later...**

 **X. X**

Dr. Yang stepped in. "Are you ready, Detective Hutchinson?" Hutch's mind seemed far away, but responded and nodded his head.

Dr. Yang explained. "Your friend is still heavily medicated, but he has tried to ask for you. He can't speak very much, right now. His throat is sore and dry from the surgery and medications, this will pass. In the meantime he may have ice, but no water."

A nurse approached Dr. Yang. "You have a phone call on line two, it's Dr. Eastman."

Dr. Yang hesitated. "Also it appears Detective Starsky is experiencing brain confusion, which is causing him to slur his words. This is normal after this type of surgery, but as I stated earlier. Time will tell, how well his brain will function."

She squeezed Hutch's arm, "Now I must take this important phone call. I will check back later."

Hutch tilted his head, he had compassion in his blue crystal eyes, and he thanked Dr. Yang.

Hutch walked over to the bed, his partner lay on. A tender voice left his mouth. "Hey Buddy, how do you feel?"

Starsky opened his eyes, they appeared groggy, but the light had come back in his sapphire eyes. Hutch reached and grabbed his hand gently. Starsky tried to talk, but his throat was dry from the surgery. Hutch grabbed the pitcher of ice and put a few pieces in Starsky's mouth. "Don't try to talk, Starsk, Dr. Yang said the surgery went well. You'll be as good as new soon." Hutch still held tight to Starsky's hand.

Starsky managed to whisper. "Hutch h h...red d Tom a to."

Hutch leaned in closer, as he tried to make out what Starsky had said. "Hit the... the...the m-man...who o." Starsky tried to speak, but his brain was all jumbled, therefore the words came out slurred."

Hutch had a cold compress for Starsky's head. He pushed Starsky's brunet curls back, and held it on his forehead. "Be still Starsk, don't worry about it; I have some new leads. Dr. Yang said, not to think about the accident."

Dr. Yang came in, she asked. "How is your friend responding, Detective Hutchinson?"

Hutch's features appeared concerned. "Well he started talking about the car crash, I tried to." Hutch held his hand to his tense forehead; the lines had formed deep crevices. "I tried to stop him."

Starsky tried to speak. The machine hooked up to Starsky started beeping. Dr. Yang eyed, Detective Starsky. "I must sedate him the memories could do more harm, so soon after surgery."

Starsky grabbed Hutch's hand. "Toron t. o hit me e e ...Hutch h h."

Dr. Yang gently squeezed Hutch's hand. "Go home, get some sleep. Come back tomorrow."

Hutch stared at Starsky their blue eyes became one. He held Starsky's hand tenderly. "I have to go Starsk, but I'll be back." Hutch pulled away reluctantly and closed the door softly.

Hutch bowed his head. His hand firmly touched his mouth, he breathed in deeply. "Starsky had said, Toronto and hit me." Hutch had searched the area where the crash had happened, with the assistance of other officers.

Their search ended with no Torino...

 **Later...**

 **X. X**

Hutch walked down the hallway at the television station, as he rubbed his neck and moved his head to each side. He stopped at the front desk. "I'm here to see Christine Wayward."

The girl behind the desk asked. "Do you have an appointment?"

Hutch firmly remarked, as his hand reached in his pocket. "No, now guide me to Ms. Wayward's office." The detective held his badge for her to see.

Christine tapped Hutch on the shoulder.

Hutch turned to see the brunette woman. "We need to talk, Ms. Wayward."

Christine smirked. "We have nothing to talk about, Detective. You can't flash your badge here and expect me to jump."

Hutch squinted his eyes, a smirk formed across his lips. His hand reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a paper. Hutch glanced at the staring eyes, as he waved his hand around. "We can do this here, or in your office."

Christine quickly grabbed the paper; her eyes glanced at the words written. Christine's face drew downward; she raised her head and glared at the tall blond detective. "Follow me detective."

They moved immediately to her office, she opened the door. Christine motioned for Hutch to sit down. Hutch closed the door, but remained standing.

With a quiver in her lip, Christine managed to remark. "What is this about, Detective?

Hutch calmly gazed at her wall, his eye caught a certificate in a frame. "I heard about your promotion to evening news anchor." Hutch turned, to face Christine "Now, you have only been here a year. What puzzled me is how do you move from intern to evening news anchor in a month and a half? The evening news, now that's the big time, Ms. Wayward."

The brunette woman eyed Hutch, her features harsh. "Look Detective Hutchinson, I don't know what this is about. I proved I have passion for my job. Therefore I moved up rapidly."

Hutch had both his hands on her desk; his mouth formed a firm line. "You mean aggressor don't you Ms. Wayward, forging Maggie Wayward's name on my partners report. For God sake, Christine, your own sister. Maggie needed to remain anonymous, for her own safety. Do you realize what you have done, Christine."

Hutch pointed his finger at Christine. "You almost pulled it off Ms. Wayward. Except my partner never dots his i's, that aroused my curiosity. Did you really think I would let this go, without getting a handwriting analysis."

Christine laughed, as she leaned back in her chair. "You are delusional, Hutchinson. I do not have time for your allegations. Now I'm due on the air in fifteen minutes, you can show your way out.

Hutch looked down, as he stepped closer to Christine. A questionable look formed, he took a deep breath. Was it worth it Christine? To fabricate a story, for the power, money...a name for yourself. You almost cost my partner his badge. When it comes to Starsky, I always have his back...always. Do you understand me, Christine?"

Hutch moved toward the door and opened it. "Captain"

In walked Captain Dobey, Hutch handed his Captain the paper. The arrest warrant for Christine Wayward.

The Captain held up the warrant. "You can walk out quietly with us, or we can handcuff you, Ms. Wayward.

Christine held a satisfaction in her voice. "Wait till my father hears about this, he will have both your badges.

"I'm afraid not Christine, not this time." A man stood in the doorway. His salt and pepper hair matched his silver gray eyes. That appeared glazed with sadness.

Christine eyed the man bitterly. "You are not my father; a step father is not a real father." Suddenly! without warning, she lunged toward him.

Hutch looked at her, with sadness in his voice. "Don't do this, Christine."

She screamed loudly. "My father did this for me, he assured me no one would find out. Therefore, I would move up faster. Tell them, daddy."

Hutch grabbed Christine and handcuffed her around her wrists. "You have the right to remain silent...

 **X. X**

Two uniform officers came in the room. Captain Dobey motioned to them. "Ms. Wayward, these officers will escort you downstairs."

The officers grabbed each arm, as they walked out. Captain Dobey glanced at Hutch. "Hutchinson, go home, get some sleep, you look terrible."

Captain Dobey walked out, he signaled for the officers to follow him.

Hutch glanced at Christine's stepfather. "I'm sorry, sir."

The Police Commander stood and stared out the window. Hutch closed the door without delay and walked rapidly down the hall.

 **X. X**

Hutch had no plans to go home; he drove straight to the hospital.

Once at the hospital he found a chair close to Starsky's room. The detective grabbed a magazine, as his hands flipped through the pages. A blank expression covered those tired sky blues. The words along with the pictures just seemed to blur together. His face showed the worry of the unknown, at what his brunet companions future held?

Hutch stood up, as he stretched his arms over his head. His long legs walked toward the men's room. The blond splashed cold water on his face, then eyed the reflection that stared back. "If Starsk can't be a cop anymore, that would kill him, not at first, but slowly." Hutch looked down, then stepped out into the hallway. He felt, lost without Starsky.

Dr. Yang came down the hall. "Detective Hutchinson, your partner has been asking for you this morning."

Hutch glanced at his watch. "What time is it?"

Dr. Yang smiled. "Its 1:00 am."

Hutch was so tired and confused. "How long have I been here?"

The doctor took the worn out detective to Starsky. "I had another bed brought in; I am clear now you and your other half cannot be apart. There are pillows and blankets, sleep detective so you can be there for your friend...He will need you. Dr. Rose will be by later."

Hutch entered the room. "Hey, Starsk." Starsky held out his hand, Hutch reached out and grabbed his partners hand. "We did it Buddy, me and Dobey arrested Christine today. Thanks to the fact that you never dot your i's. Your name is gonna be cleared Starsk, you never wrote Maggie's name on your report."

Starsky grinned, as he squeezed Hutch's hand weakly. Hutch lay back in the cot right by Starsky's bed. Sleep came quickly, for the two friends who were closer then brothers.

The room turned darker with the setting sun. The moon rose high in the night sky, as it filled the room with a soft glow.

 **X. X**

In the dark still night a Red Torino pulled up at Venice Place, the silhouette of a woman stepped out. A black suit hugged her like a second skin. The moonlight caught the long blond hair that blew in the breeze.

Boldly she sashayed up to the beautiful pink building. The dark silhouette found a certain blond detectives apartment. Quickly the strange woman picked the lock.

Disturbed eyes stared at Hutch's guitar, a wickedness spread throughout her features. "We are going to destroy everything you luv Detective Hutchinson...

 **X. X**

Thank you for the kind reviews, I luv to read them. Thanks for all the follows, it means so much. :)


	12. Wrong Way Cross Roads Chapter 12

Author: Lady Blue 75

Beta Reader: Nancy...Thank you my friend

 **1978**

 **Xxx** **Xx**

Captain Dobey entered Rose Park Hospital, with a forensics team close behind him. He entered the room where Dr. Broomswell had resided. The staff appeared shocked, as their eyes followed the officers every step. Patients stood at the opened doors, sadness covered their faces. Many of the staff and patients had liked Dr. Broomswell.

Captain Dobey peered through the open glass door; his blond detective paced the balcony floor of Rose Park Hospital. The big Captain motioned for an officer to follow him to the balcony.

Hutch held the small white cup in a plastic bag. "Here dust this for prints and that door frame also she touched both."

Captain Dobey approached his detective, who at that moment appeared high-strung. "Hutchinson, I will need a statement from you."

Hutch stared toward the road in the distance. "I'm going to see if I can spot my…" Hutch shook his head in disbelief. He raised his hand toward the street. "Well, for the car that is, the exact make and model as mine."

Captain Dobey moved his eyes around, till he saw the Captain of the forensics team enter. "We have things covered here now, hold on I'm going with you Hutchinson. I don't need you on the streets alone." Captain Dobey made his way over to the forensics Captain, and shook his hand.

Hutch walked over to the officer, who was pre-occupied dusting for prints. "Have you got the prints?"

The officer appeared to be in his early twenties, with dark curly hair. He resembled Starsky at that age. Hutch's mind faded back. A young blond man stood at the Police Academy steps, gazing upward. Displayed across the top of the building written in white was Bay City Police Academy. The young man turned to face a dark curly-haired man.

The brunet grinned as he put out his hand. "Hi I'm David Starsky."

The blond smiled as his hand gripped Starsky's hand. "I'm Ken Hutchinson."

The memory came to an abrupt end when Hutch heard the young officer speak. "Yes sir Sergeant Hutchinson, they were where you stated." The officer nodded to his superior.

Hutch stressed. "This is important; I want a rush on it."

The officer nodded. "Yes Sir, Sergeant Hutchinson, I will see to it myself. Sir, I hope your partner gets better and back on the streets soon. If I can be half the officers you two are...well, Sir."

Hutch gripped the young officer's shoulder. "If that's your objective, don't settle for half."

The young officer watched as Hutch walked away.

 **Xxx**

Hutch and Captain Dobey walked toward Hutch's car, as they approached the Galaxy 500.

A voice over the radio could be heard. "Zebra Three."

Captain Dobey grabbed the mic. "Zebra Three here."

"Zebra Three, Huggy Bear needs to speak to Detective Hutchinson."

Hutch grabbed the mic from his Captain. "Talk to me, Huggy."

Huggy responded. "Hutch, I am standing here wondering why your car is sitting out back of my place, with no Blondie."

Hutch had a shocked expression form across his face. "I'm on my way, Hug." Hutch shook his head and with a slight grin. "I hate to admit it, Captain. I wish I had Starsky's tomato right now, it's fast."

Hutch floored the gas pedal as Captain Dobey put the Mars light on top the beat up Galaxy 500. Hutch tapped nervously on the steering wheel. His eyes blazed blue from the sunlight that hit them through his wind-shield. "Your friend." Hutch snapped his fingers together as he tried to remember. "Your partner needs medication, or he could go into shock. The doctor, whoever the man was, on the road where Starsky had his wreck. He referred to Starsky as my friend, your partner. Captain how the hell, did he know Starsky was my partner?"

Captain Dobey's eyes had not left his detectives face. "Damn, maybe Broomswell was trying to kill Starsky or knew who was."

Hutch remained silence until he pulled up to The Pits. "Broomswell seemed oblivious to the fact that we had met on the road. He sustained a head injury, well a bullet in his brain. While in the war, the bullet still remained, it was too risky to remove."

Hutch and his Captain walked into, The Pits. Huggy Bear motioned for them to follow him. Huggy opened the door that lead to the back lot. A beat up beige Gallery 500, was parked.

Hutch's eyes became wide. The detective walked around the car. His face held a look of amazement. "Every dent is the same."

Huggy replied. "As if your car gave birth, to this one."

Hutch walked around back, to check out the license plate. He stared at the plate in astonishment. It was identical to his car. Hutch eyed the plate closer; a scratch was on the left side. "Do you remember over a year ago, Captain?"

Captain Dobey remarked. "I remember a bullet bounced off your plate, then hit your partners hard head."

Huggy stated. "It saved Starsky's life that day."

Hutch inhaled a deep breath in and tilted his head. "Except this was not from a random bullet, someone etched this."

Huggy responded. "Somebody's been watching both you and Starsky. I mean close up and personal."

Hutch spotted a note on the seat, it read. "Catch me if you can blond cop." Hutch's jaw became rigid, the tension travelled down to his neck. It caused the veins to become prominent. "Damn it! They're playing games with me. Why?"

Huggy responded. "Come into my establishment, Captain. Blondie here needs a beer. Hutch your wound up tight, you need to relax my friend."

Hutch shook his head as he raised his hand toward the duplicate car. "I'll get it fingerprinted, but my guess is they have wiped her clean."

The men walked back inside The Pits. A downhearted look had overtaken Hutch's features. "Starsky should be right here with us. What if he can't function as a cop?" Hutch slammed his hand on the table, "Damn!"

Huggy handed Hutch a beer. "You need to relax my friend, take one day at a time. You need to get some sleep."

Hutch took a long drink, and then rubbed his tired face. "With Starsky back in the hospital...

Huggy's big soft brown eyes gazed at Hutch as he grabbed his arm. " Starsky's going to be fine, you'll see...my friend."

A dark vail of sadness overtook Hutch. "We were home everything was fine, then Starsk developed a high fever in the night. I got him back to the hospital, then that damn woman shot Starsky. She had on heavy makeup like you would wear on stage...maybe...

Captain Dobey came back. "Minnie's on her way, she will dust for fingerprints and hopefully find some clues."

Hutch remarked. "Well, she wanted to get out in the field. This will be a good start."

The waitress brought another round of beers. Hutch waved his hand. "I'm driving, no more for me."

Huggy stared at Hutch. "How long have I known you my blond friend? The Bear has your back. Drink up Hutch. Huggy will drive you to the hospital. Starsky would have my hide if I didn't watch over you."

A slight smile formed on Hutch's lips as he nodded.

Captain Dobey remarked. "Well, I better get home or Mrs Dobey will have my hide." The Captain grabbed the last fry off his plate. "I'll call you in the morning, Hutchinson."

 **Xxx**

 **The next day**. **The fingerprints**

Hutch woke to the sound of the phone that rang, he grabbed it. A gravelled voice that was familiar caught Hutch's attention. "Hutchinson we got the prints, back from the door frame. You need to get down here, now!"

Hutch stood up pulled his cargo pants, over his boxers. Reached under the bed and pulled a shoe toward him. "Where is my other shoe?"

Starsky tried to laugh, but it made his head hurt. "T-t-try the j-j-jon."

Hutch moved toward the restroom, on the floor laid his shoe. "I must have been tired last night."

Starsky smiled. "I think you were feeling real good last -t-t."

Hutch laughed. "I felt no pain."

Starsky weakly tried to focus in on his frazzled partner.

Hutch eyed Starsky. "Dobey doesn't sound happy. Do you need anything before I leave, Buddy?"

Starsky waved his hand for Hutch to leave.

Hutch reached his hand out and ruffled Starsky dark curls. "I'll be back later Starsk." Hutch stood at the open door, reluctant to leave.

 **Bay City Metro**.

Hutch made it to the station. He entered the office to see his Captain as he paced the floor.

Hutch sat down. "So what's going on, Captain?" The Captain replied. "The prints from the door-frame are from a missing woman."

Hutch appeared puzzled. "So the redheaded nurse was missing?"

Captain Dobey rubbed his hand across his tense neck. "These prints are not from the redhead. They are from a corpse; she's been dead for three days."

Hutch's jaw dropped.

Captain Dobey tossed the coroner's report on his desk. "Someone found her in the early morning hours in the back alley at Rose Park Hospital." Captain Dobey eyed Hutch. "There's more. They found skin off someone's finger, on the floor by the balcony doorway."

Hutch grabbed the report off his Captain's desk, he scanned over it. "Damn." Hutch sat back down, he appeared shocked. "So you're telling me someone killed her. Cut the prints off her fingers, then dumped her body in the alley."

Captain Dobey took his pencil and tossed it on his desk. "You're damn straight that's what I'm saying."

Hutch became silence for a moment. Then stood back up, he put his hand to his forehead. "An average person wouldn't have the skills to do that, Captain. It would take a steady hand." Hutch's eyes became ice blue as they froze toward his Captain. "The hands of a skilled, surgeon."

Captain Dobey stated. "I've had all the files pulled, for the past year of yours and Starsky arrest. We have narrowed it down to any that have had contact with the medical field."

Hutch opened the door then turned toward his Captain. "I'll see if Huggy has any leads that might help."

Captain Dobey remarked. "Oh Hutch, Huggy called he's up at the hospital with Starsky."

"Then that's where I'm headed, Captain." Hutch answered. "Then I'm going to the morgue. I'll check out the dead girl's fingertips."

Captain Dobey inhale deeply. "You do realize who she was, Son?"

"I noticed the name right off; this is going to hit Starsky hard. He was a mentor to her. Starsky got her off the streets. This is the last thing he needs to hear right now."

"It's best to tell him up front, Son." Captain Dobey remarked.

Hutch said, "I know, Captain, but it doesn't make it any easier."

 **Xxx**

Hutch opened the door to Starsky's hospital room. His features took on seriousness, as he looked at Starsky then Huggy. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to...say it. On the floor by the door-frame at Rose Park Hospital the forensics found skin off someone's finger. The skin was from a woman who was found dead in the alley behind Rose Park Hospital."

Starsky shook his head in sorrow. "What t- t- the hell! Starsky still had problems with his brain; therefore his words came out slurred.

Hutch hesitated as he sat down in a chair right across from his brunet partner. "Starsky it was Rosie Parker."

Starsky's skin turned white, his eyes grey with sadness. "Rosie, she sold hot-dogs on the corner- r- r of main street. Nice lady, I always got-t hot-dogs from her-r." Starsky stumbled slowly on his words.

Huggy chimed in. "I always gave her the extra hot-dogs; she would cook them on my grill. Rosie was going to work here on the weekends." Huggy's face drew downward.

Hutch stood up and stretched his legs. He rubbed his tired eyes. "Huggy do you know anyone associated with the medical profession?"

Huggy thought. "There was this chick, long blond hair, she's a theatre actress. She came in here wearing these black pants and top. Man, let me tell you it hugged her like skin. She turned heads in here. The chick bragged she was training to be a skilled surgeon. She said she was an apprentice of some hot-shot doctor at Bay City General Hospital. From the sounds of it, there was more playing doctor, then learning. If you get my drift?"

Hutch ran his hand across his mouth. "Do you remember her name?"

Huggy shook his head. "No my friend, it was last Friday night and my place was hopping. I will keep my eyes and ears open. She said that she built cars on the side. The chick had bragged she had built a red car, and it would be faster than that red Torino the brunet cop drives."

Hutch remarked. "Well, the lady likes fast red cars, but that doesn't tie her to the murder. I'll go to the hospital tomorrow, see what I can find out. Wait, Hug you said, she had built a red car, and it's going to be faster then...Where's the closest theatre around here now?"

Huggy thought for a minute. "That new one at the corner of Main and Ocean drive.

How long has the old theatre been closed? Hutch asked.

Huggy stared at Hutch. "Oh about fifteen years now. I know that look. What's turning in that blond brain of yours?"

Huggy reached over and squeezed Hutch's shoulder. "If you're thinking about going to that creepy old place, you come get The Bear. You don't have curly to watch your butt, plus I know the ins and outs of that place.

Huggy opened the door, "You two get some sleep, you both look awful."

 **Xxx**

Morning came too soon for the blond detective, as the sun hit his face that still slept. Hutch raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden burst of brightness. He tried to make out the dark silhouette figure that stood at the open curtain. A nurse stood at the open curtain, blond hair cascaded down her back. She batted her long false eyelashes toward Hutch. The detective never noticed, the bright sunlight caught his eyes and temporarily blinded them.

She playfully giggled, "Oh my, sorry detective I didn't realize anyone else was here. How could I have missed a gorgeous man like you?"

Under normal circumstances Hutch would have flirted back, but he was not in the mood. The two nights that Hutch had slept on the uncomfortable cot and Starsky weighed heavily on his mind. Hutch stood up, making the detective realized how tired he had been. He glanced down; his cargo pant had remained on. His belt still hooked around his waist.

Laughter left the nurse's mouth, before she could stop. "Do you always sleep with your pant and belt on?" Her face became sensual. "I'd like for you to show me your gun, sometime gorgeous."

A sudden rush of red-covered Hutch's face. "If nurses keep waking me up, that's not happening any time soon."

He reached for his shoulder strap and hooked it on. Hutch pulled out his magnum from under the cot. The detective reached for his brown jacket and put it on. Hutch's eyes had adjusted to the bright sunlight that streamed through the window. He turned to face, a heavily made-up face, lashes extended from the nurse's eye lids. Obviously they were fake; Hutch couldn't help, but stare.

Hutch turned toward Starsky. "I have to go Buddy; the nurse has your breakfast, so you can take your medicine."

Starsky was sill feeling the veil of narcotics in his system. His eyes were glazed and focused toward the nurse.

A shocked expression left his lips. "Y-you're leavin' me-e alone-e with Frankenstein's bride?" Starsky glared at her and pulled his blanket close around his neck. "Maybe you're a vampire; your skin is pale enough." Starsky made his fingers in the form of a cross.

Hutch looKed in Starsky's direction a smiled formed across the blonds face as he closed the door and swiftly moved down the hallway.

The nurse uncovered the tray, Starsky's eyes turned a bright blue. A twinkle came back as he gazed over the food. Displayed before him were pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a bottle of maple syrup.

Starsky glared at the nurse. "Well, you may look- k-k like a vampire, but your good- d in my book lady."

She leered at Starsky, an evil grinned crossed her face. Starsky didn't notice as the brunet detective enjoyed his breakfast. It had been a few days since Dr. Yang had allowed Starsky to have solid food.

Suddenly dizziness took hold of Starsky. He blinked several times and stared toward the nurse. "You drugged my y food."

She came toward the brunet detective's face and whispered in his ear. "Sorry Starsky, wait...we should be on a first name basis, don't you think so, David? It has to be this way. You see, your partner killed someone close to my boss's heart. That blond cop will suffer, by watching everything he luvs destroyed, starting with you. What a waste to kill you. I wanted you for my own, but Hutchinson must suffer."

The nurse moved her hand slowly down her thigh as she seductively pulled her white dress futher up revealing a small pistol. Quickly she pulled the tiny gun out of its hoster pointing it point blake at Starsky.

The brunets blue eyes turned black as midnight. His eyes never left contact with the beautiful, but deadly green eyes. A possessed look seemed to cover her face. Suddenly a look of shock overtook the brunet officers features.

Starsky tried to focus in on the blond woman. "You're nothing, but-t a piece of scum-m-m. If you kill-l me Hutch-h-h will hunt you down, and trus- t me, lady- yy." Starsky coughed, as blood ran from his side.

The strange woman had shot him; she had a silencer on her gun. "It's better this way David your brain will never be right again."

Starsky managed to hit the code blue button.

Rage covered her face. "What have you done, you fool?"

The woman lunged toward the open balcony door; her hands and feet clung tight to the ledge. She was gone before anyone could identify her.

Hutch was waiting at the elevator door when he heard the code blue, The nurses and doctors hurried to Starsky's room. Hutch ran down the hall, he busted into Starsky's room.

His partner softly called out, "Hutchhh!"

Hutch quickly said, "I'm here Stark, what happened." Hutch got closer to Starsky so he could try to understand what Starsky had said. His face held a look of shock when he saw the blood that covered the once white sheet. Hutch reached out his hand. "I'm here Buddy, lay still."

"Hutchhhhh, that nurse-ee said, she would destroy- y-y..." Starsky passed out before he could finish.

The doctor had a grim face as he firmly announced. "We will lose him if we don't get him to surgery now."

The doctor and nurses quickly pushed Starsky's bed out the door.

The shock had set on Hutch's features. He held his hand up. It shook uncontrollably. Hutch slipped his unstoppable hand in his pocket. A tear ran down his face, he wiped it with the back of his hand. Blue eyes had turned cloudy with fear. Hutch hurried down the hall as the nurses pushed Starsky inside the surgery room.

Hutch felt empty; there had been no time for him to gaze into Starsky's eyes to assure him that he would be right outside when Starsky came out of surgery. Hutch sat in a chair right outside as he waited, and hopped for a miracle. Hutch thought about the nurse that had been in Starsky's room. The heavy white make-up and false eyelashes, he found it odd for a nurse to be made-up like that at a hospital. Then Hutch realized that it was theatre make-up. The blond nurse was the same woman at Huggy's…maybe.

Hutch became frustrated. "Why the hell did I not see this?"

 **Xxx** **An hour passed**

The door opened from the surgery room. Hutch walked toward the doctor quickly.

The doctor put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. "Your partner will be fine." The doctor held up a book, the title read, New Cars for 1978. Your partner held this book. The bullet went through most of the pages. Then the bullet stopped, but the impact burst a main vain. That's why so much blood. We got to him before he bled out."

The doctor pulled out another small book from the pages. "It should be covered in blood." The doctor turned his head toward Hutch. "I don't know how, but by God this thin little book saved your partner's life."

Hutch reached out and softly took the book and held it in his hand. A Thousand Ways to Win Monopoly. Hutch examined the small thin paper book. It was as if it stopped the bullet. A small crease from the bullet was left on the cover, but continued no further. Hutch stared at it; the hurt was still raw with Starsky. Hell, it hung over Hutch like a nightmare.

The doctor's voice brought Hutch back from the memory. Amazement settled on the doctor's face, while he remarked. "Whoever Terry is she must be a special lady."

He squeezed Hutch's shoulder, then turned and walked down the hall.

Hutch opened the small thin book, now splattered with Starsky's blood. Written in ink, I luv you Dave…Terry.

Hutch spoke softly. "She was a special lady." He gazed out the window toward the sky. "Thank you."

 **Xxx**

Arthur's Note: Starsky and Hutch, TV series ran from 1975 to 1979. The episode, Starsky's lady, was about the luv of his life…Terry. An enemy of Starsky's shot her in the head. I will stop here so I will not spoil it for those who have not seen it. It is a moving episode, be sure you have a box of Kleenex…


End file.
